A Smart Match
by forever is never forever
Summary: A young woman forced into marriage by her parents' greed, comes to meet the most infamous pirate in the Caribbean. Little does she know that she is the key in securing what the pirate thinks he wants most in the world, but he's key to her heart. JackOC.
1. What We Do For Our Parents

_Story: A Smart Match_

_Title Chapter: What We Do For Our Parents. _

_Summary: A young woman forced into marriage by her parents' greed, comes to meet the most infamous pirate in the Caribbean. Little does she know that she is the key in securing what the pirate wants most in the world. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates, only thing I own is what can be owned, i.e. Pirates paraphernalia. _

* * *

Somewhere, in the French port city, known as Marseille. In the grand, expansive mansion of the Royal Governor, he fought with his eldest daughter. Over what would be her future. Their voices echoed in the long, marble encrusted hallways. The Governor's daughter's rebellious voice seemed to out match his own. Her eyes, a beautiful dark blue, flashed with anger and ardentness of her father's wishes. Raising his voice, the Governor, gave yet another hollow threat to his daughter. She scoffed at her father's attempts to scare her. As the two fought, with equal passion over the subject, the young woman's step-mother, merely sat in the far corner, lazily flipping through a book. Giving support to neither opponent. The woman was too caught up in her own social life to care. 

This subject of yet another fight by father and daughter, was over a suitor, who came to court the young woman. Who, decidedly did not find him neither appealing or suitable. This one was no different from any of the strew that they've had. The young woman's father picked suitors that were for his business interest only. Which, his daughter was strongly agaisnt, she knew she could not get out of an arranged married, but she had no interest in being a business transaction, whatsoever. The step-mother left the room, becoming annoyed with all the yelling and went to tend to the affaires of her next dinner she was having.

The young woman, had just about had it, and lost her temper. Which, she was greatly known for and said a few things a woman of her status should not know or say, but of course she knew them. And said them to her father. Who in reprisal, slapped her hard in the face with the back of his hand. She stumbled backwards, sending a harsh glare at her father. Not that this was the first time he had done this, and this being only _light _compared to what he's done before. It was only to her, she being the renegade of the family. Her siblings were the pinnacle of obiediant chlidren.

She silently cursed under her breath and finally nodded, in agreement. Knowing, if she kept this, stupid and useless fight up any longer her father my literally kill her. The Governor smirked, knowing he had finally won and left the room. He left to his study to write up a message to the suitor that his offer had been accepted.

Charlotte, sat in the library of the house, realizing her fate. She was to be married to some British lord, she didn't know and was to be thought as property._ A dismal future. _She thought to herself as she gingerly placed her hand on the stop where she was slapped, seeing if it was still tender. Which it was. She winced in pain as it shot through her body. _Well, at least this gets me away from here._

* * *

Eight months passed in seconds to Charlotte, who was now living with her now fiancé. Lord Cutler Beckett. Which, most people consider to be quite scandalous. Charlotte couldn't really understand why, she and Cutler didn't even share the same bed, let alone the same room, and God forbid that his room be on the other end of the hallway! She could only assume it was the fact that they were not married. _Like that means anything!_ She sighed to herself she dressed to visit her friend, Addison Bellingham. She lived not too far from Beckett's mansion, on Port Victoria. Which was the island that made up the headquarters of the EITC's Caribbean ports. 

Addison, was like most of the higher class. She enjoyed the finer things in life and lived off of gossip. Which, Charlotte could really careless about, but of just about all the women she _could _associate with, Addison was the least to gossip. And to make it known, in Charlotte's eyes, Addison was the biggest gossip in the world!

Charlotte walked down the steps of the mansion, the warm Caribbean sun filtered through the windows of the high ceilings. She stopped for a moment, and basked in the warmth the sun offered. Then, continued her way down the steps and on her way she passed Beckett's study. Her feet where stopped dead in their tracked, by the merely clearing of his throat. Signaling he wanted to speak to her. Charlotte silently huffed and walked into the study.

"Yes?" She asked, her voice quiet.

Beckett got up from behide the desk and walked over to her, giving her a plain smile. She could see in his eyes the craving for her. No sooner had Charlotte come to live with him, on his request, Cutler made a various attempts to have their wedding night before their wedding. However, Charlotte remained firm. Not because she was one for being prude, by all means no. It was because of all the other women, the women like Addison. Who's chambermaids all talk to one another, trading gossip like it was gold and it doesn't take long for women like Addison to hear about it.

"Oh, nothing." He replied, leaning in a bit closer, but Charlotte stayed where she was.

Cutler leaned in more and more, until their lips touched and he kissed her. She half-heartedly returned the kiss, not that Beckett noticed. He attempted to deepen the kiss, but the footsteps of a servant could be heard coming closer and closer. They broke away quickly. Beckett cleared his throat and returned to his desk. "Enjoy your time at Addison's."

"I will, thank you." Charlotte said politely as she left the study.

Charlotte walked down the front steps and into the carriage, that took her down the street to Addison house. Charlotte walked up to the door and was greeted by Addison's doorman, named Gergory. He led her down the hallway, with the wooden floors covered with a hand stitched Persian rug and the light yellow wallpaper. Charlotte knew this route by heart. She was being led to the tea room.

"Miss DuMarron is here, ma'am." Annouced Gregory, in a monotone voice.

Addison go up from her armchair and walked greeted Charlotte, "It's good to see you, dear."

"Indeed it is." Charlotte said, with a smile.

"Are, you excited for tomorrow?" Addison asked, eagerly.

Charlotte chuckled, "It's just a wedding, Addison."

"Yes, butit's _your _wedding, plus I'm not even talking about the wedding, I'm talking about the bloody wedding night!" Addison squeled.

"Oh. Yes, I suppose." She shrugged to her friend. Addison sighed.

"You are no fun, you know this right?" Addison asked, honestly.

Charlotte sighed, "Yes, you've told me on a numerous of occasions, thanks."

"So," Began Addison, "I heard from my chattering chambermaids that a servant of yours saw you and Cutler in his office together, kissing."

"You've got to be kidding me! It happened no more than twenty minutes ago!" Charlotte fumed.

Addison sighed, "Like I've said before, when people are bored, they talk."

"Yes, yes, I know."

"You know...you and Cutler make a smart match, I must say." Addison mused.

Charlotte honestly thought Addison was mad, nevertheless, she gave a fake chuckle, "Oh do you?"

"Oh yes."

Charlotte and Addison continued to talk well into the afternoon, until Charlotte had to leave. She was due for the, literal, final touches before her and Cutler's wedding. Charlotte said her goodbyes to her friend and left. She arrived back home and as soon as she stepped into the door, she was whisked away by the taylor and chambermaids. The dress was given its minor altercations and was done.

The following day, was basically a blur to Charlotte and when time finally caught up to her, she was infront of the alter, infront of the priest, infront of everyone. They were all looking for her, waiting for something. That something finally clicked in her head, but on her first attempt her breath was hitched in her throat. Charlotte paused for a moment, and glanced over to Beckett and looked back to the priest.

"I do."


	2. Captured

_Story: A Smart Match_

_Title Chapter: Captured_

_Summary: A young woman forced into marriage by her parents' greed, comes to meet the most infamous pirate in the Caribbean. Little does she know that she is the key in securing what the pirate wants most in the world. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates, only thing I own is what can be owned, i.e. Pirates paraphernalia. _

_A/N: Rating may go up this chapter. They need to add the plus sign to the "T" ratings like that have for the "K". It would make my life so much easier. _

* * *

Following their wedding, a large reception was held in the back gardens of Beckett's, and now Charlotte's, mansion. It was spring and all the tropical flowers were just coming into full bloom, the gardens were filled with the sweet, aromatic scents. As a light Caribbean breeze blew by, one could smell all the lovely scents in one, like a natural perfume. Their brillant and vibrant colors decorated the garden with their presence. 

Beckett and Charlotte walked around the gardens, greeting all of their guests and well wishers. Whenever, the two would stop and talk to someone, anyone passing by them would wish them the best. Warm smiles plastered on their faces, although the faces of the people that smiled at them, Charlotte did not know. They were either associates, friends, or family of Beckett's. Charlotte's parents nor family made the trip to see her. Not that it bothered her in the least, if anything she was relieved. The merriment went on well into the night. However, in an instant Charlotte and Beckett were alone.

The two stood in a moon lit foyer, with everything having a blue-ish glow. Each of them looked at one another. Although Beckett gave Charlotte an innocent smile, she could easily see the lust, that had been building, in his eyes. He walked over to Charlotte, laced his fingers with hers and led her up the steps. Beckett's pace quicken upon hitting the hallway, which in turned caused Charlotte to walk faster. He was headed for his bedroom-their bedroom. Beckett stopped at the door and turned to Charlotte, who had an unnvering feeling about her. He roughly placed his hands on her shoulders, bringing her close, and kissed her, long and hard. While Beckett furiously kissed her, Charlotte felt compelled to warp her around his waist, which she did. She couldn't understand why, she never looked at Beckett the way he looked at her. She didn't have _that_ feeling for him. However, her body seemed to want to react differently to what her mind did. _What am I doing? _Was the question that kept rushing through her mind.

Beckett's grip on Charlotte's shoulders was so tight that it caused her wince a bit and bruises were imminent. They parted, gasping for a breath. After a moment, Beckett reached down to the the doorknob, twisting it hastily and pratically dragging Charlotte in. Beckett shut the door quickly and then brought Charlotte close again. He captured her lips in another kiss, as he passionately kissed her, his hands worked feverously with the buttons of Charlotte's dress. Without thinking, Charlotte's hands moved to the front of Beckett's doublet, her hands, glided down the front of it, going over the smooth, golden yellow embroidery and prickly blue fabric. They worked to pull Beckett's doublet off him, leaving him only in a waistcoat and undershirt. She stopped mid-unbuttoning of Beckett's waistcoat, looking at her hands, holding the two sides of the waistcoat, not believing what she was doing. Despite what her mind was telling her, her hands kept going. Charlotte was on the last button, when she suddenly felt a cool rush. She looked down, seeing her cream colored, silk and lace filled, dress in a rumpled heap of fabric on the floor. Charlotte was now only clothed with a corset and shift. Pausing for a moment, Charlotte looked up to Beckett, but soon looked away and unbuttoned the final one. She slid the coat off him, it tumbled to the floor.

Beckett, not having any patience with unlacing the many layers of Charlotte's corset, he took out a small pocket knife. In one swift motion, the laced ribbon was now in pieces. Beckett pulled it off of her, throwing it off to the side. Charlotte now stood in her shift, she fidgted nervously. Beckett, inwardly chuckled at her, as he pulled his undershirt out from his trousers. He pulled it over his head, tossing it to the side. Beckett slowly walked deeper into the room, beckoning Charlotte to do the same. She followed him hesitantly, having to force every footstep.

He brought her close, she could smell the cologne on Beckett's skin. He wrapped his hands around her back and neck, leaning closer, he could still smell the sweet perfume on her skin. Beckett inwardly smiled and went to kiss Charlotte once more. However, he was soon stopped by the loud, stern knocking coming from the door. He disregarded for a moment, but just for a moment, because soon after the first knock, another came. This one was even louder. Beckett grumbled and hissed a couple of curses, as he let go of Charlotte, who was in a bit of a daze not sure what was happening and had happened. How, her mind and body were not in sync.

Beckett strode over to the door, opening it angrily, but soon calmed down upon seeing who was at his door, "Yes?"

It was an older man, clean cut, dressed in a dull black and gray. Derek Penn was his name. He was the personal assistant of the current owner of the EITC, who had named Beckett the sucessor. However, Beckett did not know, that he'd end up being some-what of a personal assistant to him also. He figured a few years of sucking up wouldn't be too much of a price to pay.

"Lord Kensington wants to speak with you." Penn replied, boredly. Paying no mind to the almost naked Charlotte in the background.

Beckett looked at the man, not showing his utter annoyance, but still couldn't help but to sneer at the man, "Now?"

"Yes, now." Penn snapped.

"Fine." Beckett agreed after shooting him an unnoticed glare.

With that Penn turned on his heels and promptly left the mansion. Beckett shut the door and walked around the room, picking up his articles of clothing. He pulled them on, sloppily, and walked over Charlotte, who'd been sitting on the edge of the bed. Trying to comprehend why her body betrayed her like it did. She looked up to him, giving him a short, fake smile.

He returned with a smile a of his own, "I'll be back later."

Kissing her, Beckett soon left.

"Don't hurry." She called, quietly, after he shut the door. A small shudder ran down Charlotte's back, she didn't want him to come back and finish what they had started. After a moment, she got up and walked around the room, getting acquianted to her new surroundings. Charlotte walked over to Beckett's bureau, snooping through all the small silver chests and boxes. She found nothing of interest. She then moved to the drawers of the bureau. In one she found a loaded pistol and in another a bottle of gin. Charlotte let out a bitter chuckle, _No wonder Cutler and father go along so well. _Gin, was also her father's drink of choice. All the snooping made her think of a particular hidden item of her own.

Charlotte left the bedroom and walked with a hasty pace down to what-was her room. She quickly opened the door and ran over to her vanity and grabbed the handle of a drawer. Charlotte pulled it open, throwing whatever she had in there, onto the floor. Which was a book, paper-now scattered around the floor, and two pens. Picking up the bottom of the drawer and placing it on the vanity; Charlotte wrapped her fingers around what was on the bottom of the drawer. It was a long, red crystal; it was flawless and perfectly clear. A lustrous, thin piece of silver wrapped itself around it, hugging the crystal. At the top of the silver, was a small silver ring, that connected to the chain. Which was also silver. She placed the necklace around her neck and then quickly grabbed the bottom of the drawer and put it in drawer. She then, grabbed all the scattered items on the floor and shoved them back into the drawer.

All her hastiness was do to the nature of the necklace. It was her mother's, whom she loved dearly and who loved her. Unlike her father and step-mother, who saw her as property. As part of Beckett's agreement to marry Charlotte, she was not to bring anything from France. He wanted her to leave her native culture and adopted the English one. It was such a small thing, but she had to hide it. Not because of Beckett, but because of what her father might say, or worst do. If he'd found out that she had broken part of the contract and because of that Beckett divorced her, her father would be lack for a better word, furious. Life with Beckett, was more or less indifferent, however, with her father there was always this nagging sense of fear in her. Despite, her tough, bold front, Charlotte still felt like a child whenever he'd truely threaten or hit her. _Such a coward I am. _Charlotte scolded herself as she left her old bedroom.

Now walking at her normal pace, quietly made her way down the hallway. Charlotte passed a servant on her way, who gave her a rather surprised, almost disgusted look. Which was cleverly hidden by her dipping her head in a bow, upon passing Charlotte. However, that didn't fool Charlotte in the least. She stopped for a moment, trying to understand why she received such a look. Charlotte looked at herself, only in her shift. She sighed, heavily, too tired to even care. Charlotte walked into hers and Beckett's room and trudged over to the bed. Sitting on the edge of the bed, her shoes slide off her feet. Charlotte pulled the covers down and got under them. Once her head hit the pillow, she fell asleep.

A few hours passed, cannon and pistol shots woke Charlotte from her peaceful sleep. She shot up and looked around the room, there was nothing out of the ordinary. Quickly pulling the covers off of her, she jumped out of bed and ran out to the balcony. She saw a large, dark, almost black colored ship with black sails in the moon light. She fired her cannons off into the fort and the town. Charlotte's eye's fixated on the Jolly Roger that ripped in the wind.

"A pirate ship!"She gasped.

In horror, Charlotte watched as a band of pirates charged for the mansion. She ran out into the hallway, looking around. Seeing their door man, Henry going to the answer the door. Before she could even shout to stop him, as Henry opened the door, he was met with the pistol the face and shot. Charlotte let out a shriek, that did not go unnoticed. It was heard by two of the pirates. One was tall, skinny, with dirty blond hair, and what looked to Charlotte a wooden eye. The other, was shorter, quite big, and had very little hair. Both were covered in dirt and grim from their time out on the high seas. The shorter one shouted orders to the other pirates with them, as he and the taller one persuded Charlotte. Who had ran back into the bedroom and over to the bureau. She pulled the drawer out, so much that it came completely out. Charlotte grabbed the pistol, cocking it and aimed it to the door. It was only a moment later that the two pirates came breaking down her door. They both wore a sinister smile on their faces.

"Now, now, poppet, we don't be needing that, now. Just come wit us, like a good girl." Said the shorter pirate, with the yellowing eyes, as he took out his pistol cocking it.

"And we won't hurtcha much." Quipped the other, as he did the same.

Knowing that the pistol was only good for one shot, she uncocked it and dropped it to the floor, "Parlay."

"Poppet, there's no need for that." Scolded the pirate.

"I've invoked the right of parlay, now you can't hurt me at all." Charlotte retorted, her statement more aimed toward the pirate with the wooden eye.

The shorter one snickered to the other, "Then, let's take a trip to visit the captain."

"I think the captain will most enjoy this parlay, he will." Added the other.

With that, the two went on the either side of Charlotte and led her out of the mansion and through the chaotic streets of Port Victoria. She went without a fuss, knowing it'd only make it worst. She walked in her bare feet down to the beach an into the pirates' long boat. They rowed her to the ship, brought her up onto deck, but soon took her down below deck and stuck her into the brig. She sat there for sometime, still being able to hear the pandemonium up on the deck of the ship. Charlotte curled herself up on a decrepit crate, pulling her knees to her chest. Keeping her feet out of the dirty, cold water that swished around her. She awaited her time to discuss the terms of her parlay with the captain.


	3. Wheeling and Dealing

_Story: A Smart Match_

_Title Chapter: Wheeling and Dealing._

_Summary: A young woman forced into marriage by her parents' greed, comes to meet the most infamous pirate in the Caribbean. Little does she know that she is the key in securing what the pirate wants most in the world. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates, only thing I own is what can be owned, i.e. Pirates paraphernalia. _

_A/N: Rating may go up this chapter. They need to add the plus sign to the "T" ratings like that have for the "K". It would make my life so much easier. This time for language. _

* * *

Charlotte, fell asleep in her curled up position and was rudely awaked by the screeching of the brig's doors. Charlotte picked up her head and saw the same two pirates that stuck her in there. She slowly got up, since she was quite stiff from being in that position for so long. Her feet splashed in the water on the floor as she followed the two up the stairs. Charlotte squinted when she reached the deck, do to the sun just peaking over the horizon. She looked around the deck of the ship, but was soon thrusted into the captain's quarters. With the doors slamming shut behide her. 

It was darker in the cabin, so, Charlotte's eyes didn't have such a big adjustment to make. However, it was dimly lit with the flickering glow of candles. She looked around, walking cautiously deeper into the cabin. In the center of the captain's quarters, there was a large table, with many maps and navigations tools scattered about. In the far corner there were a mass amount of trunks, all lined up next to one another and sitting ontop of one was a large brass vase, filled with what Charlotte thought to be charts and maps. In other parts of the cabin, was decorated with all the things that had been looted, such as paintings, decorative masks, and the lot. On the large windowsills were bottles of varying sizes and content. Long, dark maroon, curtains hung from the windows. There was another, hanging over the door, which led, to where, Charlotte did not know. The worn wooden floors was covered in a just as worn Persian rug. Charlotte's bare feet walked around on the Persian rug, until she stopped at a coatrack. There hung, a dark gray, jacket, worn to where it fit the wearer perfectly. It was a tweed-silk, that was nicely softened. And atop the coatrack, was a tricorne, leather hat. It had two leather "X"s stitched into it, just like the coat, it was worn, to where it fit the wearer.

The creaking of footsteps came from the other room, causing Charlotte to stiffen. Out came a man, waltzing out from behind the curtain. He was busy reading a small, wrinkled piece of paper, when he stopped, looked up, and saw Charlotte. His dark amber eyes studied her for a moment and soon titled his head to the side, causing the things in his hair to sound out in a light jingle. The wooden and stone beads, of different colors hitting one another, along with the small metal charms. His hair matted in dreads, braids and just loose hair with a dark red bandana around his head. It had a faint design on it, of what looked to be a map. Dressed in a blue and gray vest, with a worn linen shirt, that was a size too big for him. His dark blue trousers stopped mid-calf and where his tan boots started. His skin was perfectly tanned from being out on the deck of the ship. The captain took notice of her necklace that glowed in the candlelight. And the fact she was dressed merely in a shift, but for the moment, he overlooked that.

He walked over to her, Charlotte back away as he approached her. He gave her a confused look, not knowing why Charlotte was there.

"I'm here to discuss the terms of my parlay." Charlotte explained, her voice a bit shaky.

The captain gave her a strange look, "Parlay? What parlay?"

"Two of your crew members brought me here to discuss my parlay, Captain...Captain.." She couldn't finish, since she did not know, who she was speaking to.

"Sparrow, Captain Jack Sparrow." He replied with a mock bow.

"Well then, Captain Sparrow, I would like to get to the terms of my parlay." Charlotte said, growing a bit impatience as she placed her hands on her hips.

Jack again, gave her another puzzled look, "Parlay? What parlay are you talking about?"

"The one I'm here for!" Charlotte sighed angrily.

"There's no need to shout, I can honestly say, I was not informed about this _supposed_ parlay." Jack said, acting slightly annoyed as he held his hands up, defensively. Toying with her.

Charlotte's brow furrowed, "It's not supposed. These are my terms, I'll give you whatever you're looking for and in return I want you to return me to Port Victoria and never-"

As Charlotte negociated, her eyes trailed over to the partly covered window. They widened in panic, she could see the open ocean. Charlotte looked over to Jack and then back to the window, she pointed to the window as she looked back and forth. "Is...is...that...the open sea?!"

"Aye?" Jack asked, unsure why she was so upset that it was the open sea.

Charlotte blinked, "Then...then...that means...we're not in the harbor!" She ran over to the window, pulling the curtain out of the way and climbed up onto the windowsill. Charlotte stared dismally at the rolling waves. She turned to Jack, who just stood there, in his unmistakable stance.

"Why am I here?" She asked after a moment, realizing she wasn't leaving anytime soon.

Jack cleared his throat as he lazily studied his fingers, "Well, darling, you per say are not suppose to be here. It's what's strung around your neck that's suppose to be here, you're just...here...accidently?"

"Accidently?" Charlotte asked, with a bitter laugh.

Jack shrugged, "So, about this parlay?"

"I thought it was a _supposed _parlay." Charlotte snapped.

He raised an eyebrow, "Well, if it's supposed, then we have nothing to discuss. Hand over the necklace and you won't die."

"No." She hissed.

Jack let out a chuckle, "Then, we have something to discuss, then, don't we?"

"No, we have nothing to discuss. You're not getting this necklace." Charlotte replied, with harshness in her voice.

"I'm sure, we can come to some sort of accord, no?" Jack asked, knowing one way or another, he would get it.

"Never, I'd rather die than give it to the likes of you." She hissed once more, sending him a angry glare.

The pirate captain let out another chuckle, finding her quite amusing, "The likes of me, eh? At least I'm not the high class girl running around in only her shift in the middle of the night. Or maybe you're not a high class girl and dress the part for your-"

Charlotte cut him off, not believing what he was accusing her of. Her eyes narrowed, with annoyance and anger, "How dare you! I am no whore! You and your crew rudely interrupted my husband's and my wedding night."

"Oh, yours and Beckett's?" Jack asked innocently, though he already knew.

"How do you know?" She demanded.

Jack walked closer to her, "Word travels fast. Plus, your lovely husband likes to stroke his ego, just a tad."

"You think I don't know that?" Charlotte added with a roll of the eyes, her temper cooling.

"Oh," Jack began, thinking of something, that might interest the girl, "it's not only his height that's short, I might add."

Charlotte's head shot up upon hearing what came out of the pirate's mouth, "What? How would you know?"

"We've each left each other scars." Jack returned, his voice low.

Charlotte gave him a puzzled look, but she did not ask. She got off the windowsill, walking a bit farther than where Jack was. Looking down at the necklace, she cupped it in her hand.

"What do want with the necklace?" She asked, curious.

"Nothing that concerns you." Jack replied, sternly.

Charlotte looked at him from the corner of her eye, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"That, my business with your necklace, is my business?" Jack asked, rudely as if it wasn't obvious.

She turned around, facing him, with a smirk plastered on her face, "Well, like you said, it's my necklace."

"Fine. It's yours. And you and _your _necklace can go spend some quality time in the brig then." Jack replied, his voice rough.

Before Charlotte could respond, Jack turned her around, promptly facing the double doors. With a coarse, tight grip around Charlotte's arm, Jack led her out of his cabin, down the steps of the ship, and back into the brig. He gave her one last look before locking her in and returning back up onto the deck. Charlotte sneered in the direction he left in as she walked over to the rotting crate that was her seat. She sat down and once again brought her knees up to her chest, continuing to glare in Jack general direction.

* * *

Beckett returned home, earlier that morning. All he was interested in was going up stairs and falling into his bed for some much needed and wanted sleep. After dealing with a pirate attack and being Lord Kensington's errand boy was all Beckett could deal with. He and Charlotte could have their time another night. When he entered his mansion, he found the body of his doorman, Henry and his entire mansion in utter chaos. _Fuck!_ His servants were busy running around trying to fix and clean everything. Beckett covered his face with his hands, rubbing it with them. He, then let out a heavy, anger filled sigh. His eyes then widened when his thoughts turned to Charlotte. Beckett's feet dashed up the steps and towards his room. Upon entering, he found his pistol and the drawer he kept it in, on the floor. He picked up the pistol, seeing that it was still loaded. There was no blood to be seen, which reassured Beckett that Charlotte was or could be alive. He ran back out and checked every room in the mansion, evening going to the servants quarters. Beckett didn't find her anywhere. _Fuck! _Was he could really say. 


	4. Hungry

_Story: A Smart Match_

_Title Chapter: Hungry_

_Summary: A young woman forced into marriage by her parents' greed, comes to meet the most infamous pirate in the Caribbean. Little does she know that she is the key in securing what the pirate wants most in the world. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates, only thing I own is what can be owned, i.e. Pirates paraphernalia. _

* * *

Jack stood on the deck of his ship, looking and seeing dark clouds starting to roll in. They were heading for a storm, and by the looks of the clouds, a big one. Jack's prediction of the storm was true, it a was large storm. Heavy rains, that beat down on the crew and sails. The claps of thunder, deafing, out on the open sea. And whipping winds, thrashed the crew about. Causing, anyone who wanted to walk on deck to walk alongs the railing, guiding themselves along. 

Below deck, Charlotte could hear the howling winds and the rumbling of thunder. Every now and again, a splash of water came rolling down, into the brig, through a gap in the floor of the deck. It would happen whenever the ship would lurch one way or another. The small puddle that was originally there, had grown quite large as the storm continued to rage on. _If it rains anymore I might drown. _Charlotte joked, darkly. She was still curled up on her little crate. When the water would come tumbling down, it'd nearly hit her on either side. When it fell, Charlotte would move the crate over a bit, to avoid getting wet. Although, since she kept getting off the crate, her feet and the bottom of her shift would drag in the water. Causing them to get a chill.

As she sat on the crate, Charlotte, lightly rubbed her feet, keeping them warm. She felt the ship lurch and no sooner water came tumbling down, however, instead of falling and splashing into the puddle on the floor. The water fell right onto Charlotte. She grumbled as her head hit her knees, knowing this was one of her all-time lows.

Jack guided the ship out of the storm, with minimal damage done to his precious ship. However, what was done to her, could not be repaired by the crew. Jack would have to stop and have the repairs done. Jack left the helm, passing it off to his first mate, Gibbs. He strolled his way down on to the deck. Where he stopped for a moment, taking notice of a tiny rushing river on the deck that was flowing down into a crack in the deck. Jack sighed, annoyed with himself. Knowing full well, exactly which cell of the brig the water ran down into, every time it stormed. It happened to the be the exact cell where Jack stuck one particularly angry young woman. _Bravo, mate, bravo! Tick her off even bloody more! _Jack griped as he meandered his way down to the brig.

Jack found Charlotte, in her little curled up position, her whole body was damp and uncomfortable. He could see her lightly shivering. Jack sighed, taking the keys to the brig off of the nail in the beam. He unlocked the door and slowly opened it, knowing how annoyingly loud this specific door squeeked. Charlotte looked up, with miserable look upon her face. Jack held out his hand, to help her up. She returned it with a puzzled look.

"What do you want?" She asked, bitingly.

Jack sighed and with a roll of the eyes, he replied, "For you not to look so sad and miserable."

"What do you care how I look?" Charlotte snapped.

"Fine, I don't, but I can't be having you getting sick on me." Jack retorted. "Now, come with me."

Charlotte was about to argue, but she was growing increasingly cold and uncomfortable and she knew she wouldn't be able to stand any longer. She hesitantly took Jack's hand and stood up, slowly. His hands were nice and warm against her frigid ones. Jack led her up the steps and into his quarters, he left her in the middle of the room as he sashayed his way back behind the curtained door. Charlotte walked around the cabin, not noticing anything new or different since she had last been in there. Her hands were behind her back, as she walked around, they played with a fraying string coming from her bodice.

Jack came back out from behind the curtained door and in hand was a more or less new linen shirt, a pair of dark gray trousers, a blue and white sash, and black, flat heeled shoes. Jack hadn't the slightest clue if they'd fit her, but he figured that changes could be made when or if they needed to be.

"Here," Jack began, as he handed the clothes to Charlotte, "you'll be more comfortable in these."

She took the clothes from him and gave him a short, but appreciative smile, "Thank you."

Jack nodded as he walked over to the curtain that covered the door and pulled it out of the way. He motioned for her to go into the room, to dress. She hesitantly entered the room, looking back seeing Jack walking over the table. Charlotte continued her way into the room.

The room was a bedroom. It was small, just enough room to fit a large bed, chest of drawers, a small bookshelf, and armchair, comfortably. Like in the other room, there was a Persian rug on the floor,this one smaller and a bit newer. The colors not so faded and meshing into on another. The bed was in the far corner, it was messy and unmade with a pile of pillows on it. With the bookshelf next to it, completely filled with top to bottom with books, small and large. The chest of drawers were on the opposite side of the room with the armchair right next to it.

Charlotte placed the trousers and shoes on armchair, as she pulled her shift over her head and then poked her head through the shirt. She pulled the trousers on, tying the drawstrings, and then knotted the sash. Charlotte sat down on the armchair and slipped the shoes on. She came back out into the cabin and found Jack sitting in his chair, and seemed to be waiting for her.

"Do you not trust me alone in your quarters?" Charlotte asked, with a raise of an eyebrow.

"No." Jack said simply.

She was a bit insulted by Jack's comment, but she merely shook it off, "Am I going back to the brig?"

Jack was about to answer, when a loud gurgle came belting out of Charlotte's stomach. The pirate chuckled, "I think I could spot you some food before heading back."

Charlotte nodded, thankfully. Although she didn't tell him, Charlotte was starving, however, she didn't want to give Jack anything to use as a weakness. Such as hunger. Jack got up from his chair and led Charlotte out of his quarters and down to the galley. She followed him closely, although, she wasn't that _fond _of the captain. Charlotte much rather take her chances with him than anyone else on the crew.

Jack sat Charlotte down at a small table, he grabbed a plate of food and made his way back over to her. Setting the food in front of her as he sat himself down, across from her. Charlotte didn't start, waiting for some sort of signal from Jack, who realized this and motioned for her to eat. She picked at the food for a bit, which caused Jack to sigh in annoyance. He knew she was quite hungry, but ate like she barely force another bite. Jack could tell, she was being defensive, not wanting to show any sign of weakness, "I would never use hunger against you."

Charlotte's head shot up. _Could he really see right through me? _However, she scoffed it off, trying keep nonchalant, "Oh? Why not?"

"Because, if you have to weaken your adversary just to beat them, is just cowardly." Jack replied, coolly.

With knowing this, Charlotte finally took a big bite of the food.


	5. Conditions

_Story: A Smart Match_

_Title Chapter: Conditions._

_Summary: A young woman forced into marriage by her parents' greed, comes to meet the most infamous pirate in the Caribbean. Little does she know that she is the key in securing what the pirate wants most in the world. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates, only thing I own is what can be owned, i.e. Pirates paraphernalia. _

* * *

Lord Beckett walked around his newly reconstructed office, groaning and griping about his current situation. That situation being that was that Charlotte was missing. He spent most of his time, wondering what value Charlotte held to the pirates that took her. He doubted that they knew about the arrangement between Governor DuMarron and him. Or about the arrangement between him and Lord Kensington either. _A fine mess this is! _Nevertheless, he had to find her, because Beckett knew if DuMarron found out about Charlotte missing, he would find their arrangement null and void. And if Kensington was to find out if about the null and void of Beckett's accord with DuMarron, he would no longer be the successor to the Company. It was securing the port city of Marseille, which got Beckett the position of successor, however, one of Kensington's conditions of Beckett becoming the next owner, was that he was to be married and produce an heir. This would avoid the problem of finding the next heir, after Beckett.

Beckett paced angrily, around his office, waiting for this report from his newly appointed personal assistant. He was heading the group of soldiers Beckett assembled, secretly, to search for Charlotte. He did this discretely from both DuMarron and Kensington, not wanting either of them learning about Charlotte's abduction.

Interrupting Beckett's pacing was the entrance of his assistant. He was an older man, but still able to handle sword with ease and strike fear into even the most hardened pirates. It was all in the look he gave them. That was one of the reasons Beckett hired him. Mr. Mercer was his name.

Not a moment sooner, Mercer, pulled out a small, leather bound book. Its contents were detailed notes about every island they searched and every lead the gained from them. "It's all there, sir. However, we have yet to recover your wife."

"Any solid leads as to where she could be?" Beckett asked as he returned to his desk.

"No, sir, not a one." Mercer replied.

Beckett let out a heavy sigh, "Alright, well, go to Port Marshall and if nothing comes up, we'll have to move out of the Company's territories."

_I'll have to speak with Lord Devon and he bloody well keep quiet from the old man. _Beckett mused as he dismissed Mercer. Although, Beckett didn't like having to go to someone else, because the more he talked to others about his situation, the less control over he had. Beckett always liked having full control.

* * *

Charlotte was back in the brig, however, Jack moved her to a dryer cell. She spent most of her time, trying to figure out, what was so special about her necklace. As far as she knew, it was nothing more than an heirloom of her mother's. She held the crystal in her hand, examining it, trying to find and clue to its significance. Charlotte gave up, after a bit, having found no markings or engraving on the crystal or the silver that surrounded it. She picked her head up, upon hearing foot steps coming from the steps. Quickly, she threw the necklace over her head and tucked it neatly under her shirt.

The maker of the footsteps was, Jack. He moseyed his way over to the cell where Charlotte was. Pulling a crate over, he promptly sat down. He watched her for a moment, but soon broke his stare from her.

"Yes?" Charlotte asked, not knowing why he was there or why he was staring at her.

Jack shrugged, innocently, "I'm just here to see if you're gonna hand the necklace over, yet."

"Well, I'm not." She shot back.

"Do you even know what that is you have there?" Jack asked, curiously.

"Yes." Charlotte replied quickly.

Jack's brow rose in surprise, however, he soon returned to his calm composure, "Do you now?"

Charlotte scoffed, "Of course I do."

"Then, you know _of course_, of the curse and that every possessor of that necklace has died, before their twenty-first birthday." Jack told her, seriousness flooding his eyes.

"What?!" Charlotte yelped.

An amused smirk played across the good captain's face, who could barely hold in the laughter that was building. Charlotte soon realized he was toying with her yet again as a dark glare formed on her face.

"So, you don't know, do you?" Jack asked, as he repositioned himself on the crate.

Charlotte merely shook her head, feeling quite stupid for falling for Jack's little joke. She pulled the crate in her cell over to as close as she could to the cell wall. Sitting on top of it, she faced Jack, as her fingers played with the end of her sash.

"What's so special about this little trinket that you had to go and kidnap me for it?" Charlotte asked, as nonchalant as possible. Trying her best not to show her interest.

"I didn't _have _to kidnap you. If you hadn't shouted your bloody parlay, you'd be home with your lovely husband." Jack corrected, with a hint of annoyance.

Just the mentioning of the word _husband_, made Charlotte cring. Picking up on this, Jack titled his head to the side, trying to get a better understanding of Charlotte. From what he had heard, it was by choice. However, seeing the way she cringed, Jack was now thinking otherwise.

"For someone who's happily married, you sure don't look it." Jack commented, deciding to see what sort of reaction he could get out of her.

"I don't look it because, I'm being held captive on a pirate ship in the middle of the Atlantic." Charlotte shot back.

Jack held his hands up defensively, "Far be it from me to pass judgement, but all I'm saying is for marrying a person by choice you shouldn't look so glum."

"Choice?! You honestly think I married Cutler by choice?!" She asked, astonished and angry.

"So, I've been told, darling." Jack replied, squinting at how loud she was being.

Charlotte sent another dark glare at Jack, _Of course he heard this through a rumor, _she grumbled, "Well, Captain Sparrow, you shouldn't believe everything you hear."

"Fair enough." Jack sighed. "I take it, that you're not too fond of him?"

"As much as I possibly could be, for being the main condition of a business transaction." Charlotte muttered.

"Money?" Jack presumed.

Charlotte scoffed, "Money, power, a deal with the devil. Whatever you want to call it."

"Ah, well. You gonna give me the necklace yet?" Jack asked, again.

"No?" She asked as if it wasn't obvious.

Jack leaned his back against the wall, getting comfortable. Looking off to the side, he found whatever was over there quite interesting, "There isn't something that you've always longed for, that you're willing to give it up for?"

"Nothing." Charlotte responded, quickly.

"Not even your freedom?" Jack asked, through a side glance.

"Oh, from here you mean?" She snapped, with a twang of sarcasm.

The pirate shook his head, "Not only here, but from Beckett, your family, your father, and everything that ties you down."

_How does he know about him? _Charlotte's eyes narrowed, not sure how he even knew, "How...how do you know about my father?"

Jack merely pointed to the long, thin scar that was under her shoulder on her chest, that was visible by the dipping of the shirt's neck. Charlotte looked down, tracing the scar with her hand. However, she soon picked her head up, "Through one of his drunken rage." Something Charlotte's father commonly had. He'd only go after Charlotte, being the renegade and all.

"Now, isn't that worth it just for your little necklace?" Jack asked, as if he was giving so much for receiving so little.

"Fine, I'll give it to you on three conditions." Charlotte agreed after a moment of thought. Jack nodded, waiting to hear these conditions. "One, I am not to stay in this cell. Two, I wish to let go in Port Royal. And, three, I want to come with you on whatever little adventure you need my necklace for."

"I can oblige two of the three." Jack purposed, _No way in bloody hell am I bringin' her on this venture._

Charlotte chuckled, "No, I'm sorry Captain Sparrow, all or nothing."

This, Jack did not expect. Usually, prisoners never haggled like this, they took the best they could get, "I'm not bringing you with us."

"Then, you won't be going anywhere." Charlotte sighed, with a shrug.

Jack inwardly grumbled, _She's got me in a corner_, "Fine, you can come, only I have one conditions of me own."

"Oh?" She asked cynically.

"Mhmm, since you're not going to me in the brig, you'll be a part of the crew." Jack told her, authoritatively.

"Fine." Charlotte agreed, with a huff.

Jack sat up. He stuck his arm through the cell wall, his hand open. Charlotte hesitantly took it, and shook it. Making it offical. Sealing their accord. Charlotte inwardly smiled, _They're warm, like before. _thinking about Jack's hands.


	6. Scars and Similarities

_Story: A Smart Match_

_Title Chapter: Scars and Similarities. _

_Summary: A young woman forced into marriage by her parents' greed, comes to meet the most infamous pirate in the Caribbean. Little does she know that she is the key in securing what the pirate wants most in the world. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates, only thing I own is what can be owned, i.e. Pirates paraphernalia. _

_A/N: I wanted to post his on Leap Day, because, well that'd be awesome, but it clearly didn't happen. :(_

* * *

A few days had passed, and like the others when noon rolled around on the pirate ship and the crew dropped all work. They left to the galley for food, rest, and to hide from the harsh sun. Charlotte was no different, however, she spent most her time in an empty hold. Although, she was surprisingly, to Charlotte, accepted into the crew as just another member. It seemed to be her, brashness, temper, and word usage that got the crew. Seeing that Charlotte was of high class and shouldn't be the way she did. They really took to her and she to them. 

Charlotte was still up on the deck, when everyone else had left for below deck. She had been deemed seamstress and cook, although, to Charlotte her cooking was less than perfect. However, seeing that the cook of the crew varied, along with his skill, they were quite happy to get some good food for more than a few days.

She had been sitting on a barrel, sewing the tears in the sail. Charlotte had nearly completed all the sewing, when it had just far to hot for her to bear. She abandoned all work and headed for the galley to get something to eat. She made her way down the step and stopping at the galley, grabbing a peach. Charlotte said hello to passing crew members, she had become "friends" with. The ones that were more friendly to her, was the first mate, Mr. Gibbs, along with, ironically, the two pirates that had brought her to the ship in the first place. Pintel and Ragetti. Along with a few others.

Only a few of the crew members knew of what Charlotte possessed or even why she was there. Jack made sure it was very "hush-hush" as he so eloquently put it to Mr. Gibbs. Jack laid down the ground rules to his crew, with having Charlotte on the ship. He made it very clear that he would not accept any _antics _from them just because they had a woman on board. But just to be sure, Jack kept an extra eye on Charlotte, just incase. Which she picked up and found it, if not anything, a bit irritating.

Charlotte walked around the inners of the ship, having the feeling that she was being followed. Everytime she turned around to see if there was anyone was behind her, there never was. She'd only see a shadowy figure duck behind a corner. She knew it was Jack, making sure she was alright and holding her own.

Finally, at the her wits end, she promptly turned around. Sending an annoyed glare to the empty corridor, "Jack, stop following me!"

She heard a long sigh as Jack slinked his way out from behind the corner, "I'm not following you."

"You are too." She shot back.

"Am not."

"I can take care of myself, you don't need to watch me like a child, I won't go and fall overboard or anything like that." Charlotte reassured him, with her hands firmly planted on her hips.

"It's not falling overboard I'm concern about, I know you're not _that_ uncoordinated." Jack commented.

Charlotte just gave him a roll of the eyes and continued on her way, however, he soon stopped her, "What is it?"

"Look, all I'm sayin' is that for most pirates, I have a relatively 'respectable' crew, but that doesn't mean they all are. Keep a sharp eye out." Jack warned her sternly.

"I can take care of myself." She replied simply, but still heeding his warning.

Charlotte and Jack went they're separate ways, she continued deeper into the depths of the ship and he to his rightful place at the helm.

Night soon hit the deck of the ship and once again the crew abandoned all work to get supper and relax. Most ate and went right to sleep, however, some stayed up and played cards with each other. Charlotte had gotten something to eat and was now bringing a bite to eat to Jack. Not bothering to knock, Charlotte went right into Jack's quarters, interrupting his charting. He let out an displeased huff. However, he'd never pass up a well cooked meal.

Charlotte set the plate on the table without a word and promptly turn around and headed for the double doors. However, she was stopped in her tracks by Jack letting out a high-pitched whistle. Signaling that he wanted her to come back. She angrily, but silently murmured her dismay as she walked back over to the captain. Jack merely stood up and without a word pulled his over-sized, linen shirt over his head. Handing it over to one confused Charlotte, _What in the world is going on?!_

Jack held up the shirt, showing the long, fraying rip across the front of it to her, "Not too much work for you, is it?"

"Uhh, not at all." Charlotte responded, a few moments later. She was too comsumed with looking at Jack's partially naked form, however, not out of lust, but of amazement. It was between the tattoos and scars that entrapped Charlotte's curiosity. Essentially whatever wasn't tattooed was covered by a scar. Long, rough ones cutting Jack's torso in half, almost. Healed bullet wounds, sword cuts, and scars she couldn't even imagine what made them. She looked at him with pity, sorrow, and the feeling of sameness between them.

Charlotte looked down, "I see I'm the not only one with scars of my past."

"You have no idea how similar our past are." Spat Jack, bitterly. "Or how similar we are ourselves."

"A drunken father, who didn't give a damn about you?" She asked, knowing all too well, what Jack might have experienced.

He nodded, "You're just lucky that you left Beckett before the _honeymoon _was over."

"What do you mean?" Charlotte asked, not understanding what he was infering.

"Let's just say, there comes a point when indifference becomes rage with our mutual friend." Jack replied, with a sigh.

She still wasn't following him, "Are you saying that after awhile I'd have ended up with more scars added to the collection?"

"Aye." He told her flat out.

_It seems the likes of him and the likes of me aren't so different after all, _"Then I suppose giving you the necklace isn't as worthless as I thought."

Jack let out a short, laugh.


	7. Plotting and Drinking

_Story: A Smart Match_

_Title Chapter: Plotting and Drinking._

_Summary: A young woman forced into marriage by her parents' greed, comes to meet the most infamous pirate in the Caribbean. Little does she know that she is the key in securing what the pirate wants most in the world. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates, only thing I own is what can be owned, i.e. Pirates paraphernalia. _

_A/N: Sorry, this wasn't up earlier, I was swamped with school work._

* * *

Beckett sat in his parked carriage in front of Lord Devon's mansion. He sat there swallowing his pride and humbling himself just enough to ask Lord Devon's help. The lord let out a heavy sigh and then reluctantly opened the carriage door. He walked up to the door, brushing the non-exsitant dirt on his doublet off. Ringing the doorbell brought Lord Devon's doorman, Harrison, to come and greet Beckett. Who brought him to where Lord Devon was. Beckett was brought to the study, where Lord Devon was attentively doing his work. Harrison announced Beckett's arrival, Lord Devon looked greeted Beckett and then dismissed Harrison.

Lord Devon got up from behind his desk, "Lord Beckett, I wasn't expecting you so early."

"Yes, well, what we need to discuss is urgent." Beckett replied coolly.

"Well," Devon sat back down, "sit and let's discuss what we need to discuss."

Beckett sat down in the armchair in front of Devon's desk, "I need-"

"You need me to give you authority to search the islands under my control?" Devon asked, with a hint of arrogance.

"How do you know?" Beckett demanded, still keeping his cool some-what under control.

Devon chuckled, "You honestly think no one saw Charlotte being escorted out of your mansion by two pirates? If you do, you're even more naive then I thought you were."

"My only concern is that DuMarron and Kensington do not find out that she's gone. And if you were as less naive than I _know _you are you'd be concerned too. Especially if you want to me to replace Merrick with you and I know you want that position." Beckett retorted, with a smug grin.

"You're not concerned about Charlotte?" Devon questioning Beckett's thinking, "What if she's killed? You and I both know the type of temper that girl has and how she doesn't know when to shut her mouth."

Beckett scoffed, "Please, the pirates won't kill their ransom, they're not that stupid."

"Fine, go ahead and look for her in Port Ivory and Port Henry." Devon sighed, "But you won't find her there."

Beckett stood up, "I'm not looking for her, I'm looking for information."

With that Beckett promptly turned around and left.

* * *

In a small hold, that Jack turned into a makeshift bedroom for Charlotte, she sat on the tattered armchair. Sewing Jack's shirt. Her feet proped up on her bed's head board that sat across from the chair. The bed was small, but it was very comfortable. A dark red quilt cover the bed, it was made of the softest silk Charlotte had ever touched.

Finishing the final stitch, she knotted the string and viewed her work. _Not bad. _Charlotte thought, satisfied with her work. It was late and she wasn't in the mood to trudge _all_ the way up the steps just to give Jack his shirt. With that, Charlotte kicked her shoes off and flopped onto her bed, leaving Jack's shirt to lay on the armchair she was just sitting on. Snuggling under the covers, Charlotte drifted off to sleep. She restless tossed and turned in her sleep. A few hours passed when Charlotte stirred from her sleep. She sat up, stretched a bit, and yawned. Pulling the covers off and slipping her shoes on, Charlotte got out of bed.

She opened the door, quietly, not wanting to wake the crew that was just down the hall. Charlotte snuck out of her room, going down to the galley. Not finding anything of interest, she continued her way down the hallway. Walking down the corridors of the below decks, Charlotte soon lost herself in her thoughts. Her daydreaming, led her to bump into someone, that someone being Jack.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Charlotte apologized.

"It's not a problem, darling." Jack assured her, "What are you doing up so late anyways?"

Charlotte stretched, "Well, I couldn't sleep andusually when I can't , I go for a walk. So, I'm walking around the ship."

"I see."

"Why are you up?" Charlotte inquired, casually.

"Like you, I couldn't sleep." He explained.

Charlotte leaned against the wall, shifting her weight to one side, "So you walk?"

"No," Jack chuckled, "I'm heading one of the holds."

"For some rum?" Charlotte smirked.

"Aye, would you like to join me?" Jack ask oh-so nonchalantly.

She hesitated, _I could come to regret this, _"I would."

"Alright then, follow me." Jack said as he continued his way down the hallway.

The two stopped in front of door, that was locked, however, the door was so rotted one could easily just kick the door in. Nevertheless, the pirate captain wanted to make sure his cherished rum was kept safe. Jack pulled a set of keys out of his jacket pocket, finding the specific key he needed, and unlocked the door. He let Charlotte in first and followed behind her. Leading her through the packed-out hold, crates and trunks filling the small hold all the way to the top. Jack eventually moseyed his way to the wine rack, that instead of wine, held rum. Handing off two bottles to Charlotte and grabbing two himself, the two walked back towards the door, in silence both ways.They returned to the hallway, Jack relocked the door and then turned to Charlotte.

"So, _milady_ where would you like to go with our rum?" Jack asked, witha mock bow.

Charlotte let out a chuckle, "I don't know, this is your ship after all this is your ship, Captain Sparrow."

"This is true," Jack thought for a moment, "oh, I know."

With that Jack started walking, Charlotte wasn't sure where he was going, but she merely followed. He led her up the steps, on to the deck, through the double doors of his quarters, and towards the bedroom. Jack pulled back the curtain, that had gone unnoticed by Charlotte the first and only time she was in Jack's quarters. The curtain hid a large bay window that could be opened up to the"balcony" ofthe ship. He unlatched the small brass lock on the window that was hidden behind the curtain and pulled himself up on to the windowsill. Placing the bottles of rum on the floor of the "balcony" he held out his hand to help Charlotte up. She hopped on to the windowsill and waited for Jack to go out the window, and then she soon followed with her rum still in hand.

The two sat down, each uncorked their bottles and took a large swig. As the rum ran down Charlotte's throat, a stinging, burning pain followed. Causing her to let out a harsh cough and make a face of uncomfortableness.The pain that Charlotte felt was second nature to Jack, not even causing him to make a face as he swallowed it.

"Virgin?"

Charlotte shook her head, confused, "What?!"

"First time having rum, I mean." Jack clarified.

"Oh.." She paused, "..yes..it is, how can you tell?"

Jack chuckled, "Just by the face you made, it's sorta obvious."

"Does it matter?" Charlotte inquired, with a raise of her brow.

"No? Should it?" Jack returned.

"No."

Jack shrugged, "Alright then."

The two sat there for a while, not saying a word just periodically each talking another gulp of rum. Charlotte enjoyed the star filled sky and calming sound of the water hitting up against the ship. As the night grew later, the bottles of rum grew emptier. Eventually Jack and Charlotte passed out, her body laying ontop of his.

Once the morning sun rose above the horizon and eventually high into the sky, Charlotte stirred. Lifting her head slowly, she found herself ontop of Jack. She quickly sat up, however, was soon met with a pounding headache. Charlotte placed her head in her hands, trying to get the pain to go away. A few minutes passed when she heard a low groan come from Jack. He reluctantly sat up, also met with a headache, but nothing compared to what Charlotte was feeling. Since, well he was used to them and had grown a tad immune to them too.

Looking over to the sad sight of Charlotte, Jack let out a chuckle, "I take it you a had tad too much of rum, darling?"

"Ugh." Was all that came from her mouth.

"Well, come with me and I'll get you something for that headache." Jack said as he stood up, uneasily.

A little grumbled came from Charlotte, "You go, I'll stay here, thanks."

Jack laughed again as he sashayed his way through his bedroom and over to the windowsill and picked up one of the bottles. The bottle itself was a light purple color, but its contents were a unpleasing looking green. Jack uncorked the bottle and took a swig, the liquid tasted as bad as it looked,but it did the trick to getting rid a hangover. Making his way back to the balcony, Jack hopped onto the windowsill of the bay window and handed the bottle to Charlotte out the window.

She took it from him, staring down the neck of the bottle and seeing the green liquid which caused her to make a disgusted face, "What is this?"

"You don't need to know, just drink it. It'll take that headache of yours away in an instant." Jack told her.

"Uh, alright." Charlotte agreed as she took a gulp, "Ugh, that was terrible."

Jack nodded, "Aye, well, it's better than not being able to move for the rest of the day isn't it?"

"I'm guessing this is your way of saying go to work?" Charlotte asked with a smirk.

"Get to it." Jack ordered.

"Aye, aye Cap'n." She responded mockingly as she climbed through the window and headed towards the deck.


	8. Compromising Her Honor

_Story: A Smart Match_

_Title Chapter: Compromising Her Honor._

_Summary: A young woman forced into marriage by her parents' greed, comes to meet the most infamous pirate in the Caribbean. Little does she know that she is the key in securing what the pirate wants most in the world. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates, only thing I own is what can be owned, i.e. Pirates paraphernalia. _

_A/N: Again, sorry this wasn't up sooner. School work yet again kept me from writing._

* * *

The ringing sound of clashing swords echoed through out an partially cleared out hold. These sounds could be heard for three hours a day, everyday. Jack wanted to see how well Charlotte could handle a sword, which surprising to the both of them, she was quite good. Charlotte had no problem with just diving right in and swinging her sword, but in the words of Jack: she lacked form. Inwardly, Charlotte did agree with Jack, but she'd never let Jack know or let him be right.

Blocking Jack's attack high in the air, Charlotte gave him a smug smile, "And you say I have no form."

"I do, because you don't." Jack retorted as he kicked Charlotte in the back of the knee, causing her to fall on her bum. She let out an "uff".

"You can attack blindly all you want, but if you can't see that you're open to being deceived. You'll lose." Jack scolded.

"Would this be the "dirty" techniques that you talked about?" She asked, with a sigh as she still sat on the floor.

"Mhmm."

Jack held out his had, helping Charlotte up, "C'mon darling. You're not half bad, but you just gotta pay attention."

"I know. Let's go again." She said as she held up her sword in a defensive position.

"Alright, but pay attention!" Jack reminded her, again.

The ringing sound of metal hitting metal was started up again. Charlotte put her full effort into every move she made, which Jack took notice of. He was going fairly easy on her, but now seeing that she was giving her best at it Jack stepped up his attacks. Charlotte moved insync with her sword movements, improving her form with every swing. She was getting a bit cocky with how well she _thought _she was doing. However, Jack noticed this too and soon brought her back to earth with a forceful swing of his sword. Which caused Charlotte's sword to sail out of her hand and crash to the floor. She stood there, dumbfounded at how easily Jack could still beat her.

"You're not going to be great or even good with only a couple weeks a training." Jack sighed, knowing that is what she was hoping.

She merely huffed and meandered over to pick up her sword. Tired with practicing, Charlotte sheathed her sword and walked out of the hold. Leaving Jack standing in the middle the room a bit amused, _She's so easily frustrated. _Jack sheathed his sword, he walked out of hold and headling up to his quarters.

He couldn't spot Charlotte on deck, but he knew she could handle herself. So, Jack just shook it off. In his quarters, he shuffled through a chest of papers. Most of them written and scribbled on, however, Jack needed a clean sheet. He found on the bottom of the chest, with the right corner wrinkled, but still useable.

Jack grabbed a pen that was sitting in a vase as he sat down. Running his hand over the paper smoothing it out, Jack began to write. He was sending a short note to a certain, power hungry lord. Jack figured, he could throw the lord off by sending a "ransom" letter, even though he had what he'd been looking for.

He had just finished his note when Charlotte came rushing in. Slamming the door shut, she strode over to him. Jack watched her with confusion.

"You do realize that these are _my _quarters, right?" Jack asked, a tad annoyed with Charlotte just letting herself in.

No response came from Charlotte.

"You know, being quiet isn't going help." Jack sighed.

Still no response.

"What's your problem? Hmm?" He asked, growing impatient.

"What explanation did you give your crew for my leaving your quarters last morning? Because the last any of them saw me was when I went down under to my quarters early that night. And then I come out of your cabin the following morning. They're giving me looks and snicker when I pass." Charlotte demanded angrily.

"Nothing. It's coming from their imagination. There are very long periods of times when nothing is happening, so the crew needs to keep themselves occupied, so they let their imaginations run wild for a bit." Jack shrugged.

She glared at him, "And what? You're going to let them continue to think I gave up my-"

"Your honor?" Jack finished, without hesitation.

"Yes."

"What does it matter? You're not returning to _that_ life, so what does it matter if your honor is lost?" He asked, his brow furrowing with a hint of confusion.

"How do you know, I won't return to that life?" Charlotte asked, scowling.

"Because you have two options: Beckett, which is self-explanitory or back to your family with your drunk of a father. And because I know you won't, you've had a taste of freedom and you don't want to stop drinking it in" Jack repiled coldly.

Her eyes softened, no longer glaring at him, "It matters to me."

"Well, you know your honor is fully intact and even if it wasn't, there are far worst people than me who could of taken it away. Like, Beckett for example." He sighed, with a smug smile.

"Are you saying that you would be a better person to compromise my honor to, than Beckett?" Charlotte laughed.

Jack shrugged, but gave her a tempting look, "Would you care to find out?"

Charlotte let out a nervous laugh, to cover the fact that she felt like there was a lump in her throat keeping her from answering. Jack gave her an amused, toothy grin. She couldn't get any words to come out of her mouth, so she ran out of Jack's cabin. He, merely laughed at how easily she squirmed under the type of conversation they were having.

--

Charlotte ran back down to her quarters, closing the door behind her. She let out a breath she'd been holding. Placing her hand to her chest, she could feel her heart racing. Either from the run from Jack's cabin or the thought of her honor being lost to Jack or from both. But what got to her most was that she wasn't sure if Jack was being serious or not. _Was he really offering what I think he was?!_

Charlotte was confused to say the least, she knew that she had some sort of feeling for Jack. But what it was it was near impossible for her to figure out. Was it just appreciation? Or could it actually be more than that? And if it was more, what could it be? She was a little too afraid to want to know. All she knew was that she could not let a moment happen like that between them again, if she could help it.

The following day, everyone was up doing their daily chores. For today, Charlotte was being cook. However, after lunch Jack came down for them to practice again. Charlotte was hesitant to go, because of the day before, but she knew she had to learn.

The two left the galley and went into the hold. Charlotte had picked up her sword on her way to the empty hold. Unsheath, she swung it at Jack, who blocked it with no problem. They continued, swords clashing and ringing. Finally, Charlotte took one last swing, which Jack blocked again, but this time Charlotte turned her arm to cause Jack's sword to fall right from his hand. He gave he a surprised, but proud look. Which she returned with a flash of her smile.

In that one moment, Jack truely noticed Charlotte's beauty, which caused him to smile on the inside and outside.

They finished up and went their separate ways. Charlotte was happy that nothing happened like from the day before and dismissed the day before as just a one time thing. Also, tried to convince herself that her feelings for Jack was just mere apperciation. That one wasn't so convincing.

--

The sun kissed sky so turned into a starry wonder. Jack handed the wheel off to Mr. Gibbs as he headed for his quarters. Entering his quarter, Jack placed his hat and jacket onto the coatrack. Strolling over to his table, Jack sat down and grabbed his work that he left from earlier in the day. As he worked, his mind kept slipping back to that smile Charlotte gave him. And now as he thought about it, her feature seemed more appealing than they once were. Her dark blue eyes, seemed endless with her now tanned skin and light, chocolate colored hair. As much as he tried to concetrate on his work, Jack's mind liked to keep going back to Charlotte. _I've got to get this girl out of my head! _He sighed. Knowing, it'd be awhile until that happened.


	9. No Trust

_Story: A Smart Match_

_Title Chapter: No Trust. _

_Summary: A young woman forced into marriage by her parents' greed, comes to meet the most infamous pirate in the Caribbean. Little does she know that she is the key in securing what the pirate wants most in the world. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates, only thing I own is what can be owned, i.e. Pirates paraphernalia. _

* * *

In the office a one particular lord, sat a letter from an anonymous writer. The sealed, red wax had yet to be broken because lord it was addressed to had not seen it. When he came into his office, with Mercer following him, Beckett noticed the letter sitting on his desk. Picking it up and showed to Mercer, asking if he put it there.

"No, Sir. I don't know where it came from." He replied, monotonously.

Beckett broke the seal, beginning to read it. His brow furrowed as he continued to read the short note.

_Your wife is with us and is alive, for now. If you want her returned safely. You must produce twenty thousand guineas by the time you receive the next letter. Then you'll be instructed when and where you'll need to be to have your wife returned to you. _

Beckett groaned as he crumpled the letter in his fist.

"Well, Sir?" Mercer asked, almost out of line.

Beckett shot him an authoritative glare, "It seems that the pirates want a ransom."

"How much?" Mercer inquired.

"Twenty thousand." Beckett answered.

An arrogant laugh came from Beckett's office door, it came from Lord Devon, "I didn't think she was worth that much."

"She isn't." Beckett replied, unintentionally sneering at the other lord as he turned to Mercer, "pull the soldiers out of Port Ivory and Henry."

"Yes, sir." Mercer nodded as he went to do just that.

Lord Devon walked his way over to one of the chairs in front of Beckett's desk. He casually flopped down onto the chair and looked over to Beckett. "So, what do you plan to do?"

He merely mumbled an inaudible answer.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Devon asked through a snicker.

"...I don't know." Beckett just barely got out through the grit of his teeth.

"_You_...Lord Beckett, doesn't know what to do?" Devon asked through a sarcastic gasp.

Beckett shot him a dark glare, "Keep mocking me all you want, but if you want that position you'll keep your mouth shut."

Devon merely rolled his eyes as he got up, "Well, when you get yourself together, come see me."

Beckett let out a angry huff once Devon left. He needed to find a way to get Charlotte back, without having to give her captors anything. However, the first thing he needed to do was find out who they were. Beckett walked around his desk, clasping a porcelain egg. With its swirling gold design, aqua blue flowers and the bronze doves, it sat in the darkness of Beckett's hand. The more Beckett thought, the more frustrated he grew. He kept drawing blanks as to who could of abducted Charlotte. No one dared even to question his request, no matter how wretched they could be. They did want they were told to do with hesitation. He was too powerful, too ruthless, and menacing. And Beckett knew it and liked it. He knew that no one as of until now would have dared cross him like this.

His grip around the egg grew tighter, suffocating the bronze doves. His mind raced through anyone he had ever considered to be a possible threat. Beckett didn't come up with much, mainly because he was always so sure of himself he didn't worry about anyone threatening his empire. His frustration grew to his breaking point and no sooner had it hit that point the bronze doves started flying. They soared over the ocean blue colored Persian rug and towards the wall that had wallpaper the shade of rock. _Damnit!_

* * *

_Swords clashing sweat pouring, and egos rising. Jack had just caused Charlotte's sword to tumble to the floor. She pouted as she crossed her arms in a huff. A few moments passed and Charlotte picked up her sword and sheathed it. As did Jack. They watched one another for a moment or two, Jack moved closer to her. Now, only a few inches separated the two. His eyes studying her every feature. Jack's hand reached up to touch her face, however, when it did Charlotte was met with a sharp pain..._

Charlotte had fallen out of bed, again.

Rudely awakened during another one of her dreams about Jack. Why she was annoyed with herself that she'd wake up right before his body would connect with hers she could understand. No, she didn't want to know. She couldn't risk having _that _feeling or any feeling for Jack or anyone. It made it too complicated, he was giving her the freedom she so desperately wanted and that was quite enough for her. Charlotte, a long time ago, before Jack and before Beckett had decided she couldn't trust anyone not even someone she called 'friend'. No one. Trust wasn't something she could afford; putting it in the hands of the wrong people cost her too much. She was on her own and she liked it that way. It didn't bother her that she had to isolate herself, no not at all. She had done it for so long, it was second nature. Easily done. No regrets, nothing.

Rubbing her side, Charlotte put the heap of covers back onto the bed and slide her shoes one. Not having a clue as what time it was she headed up the steps to the deck. It was still dark, the multitude of stars still shined. Charlotte smiled up at the sky and inhaled the aroma the sea gave off. It was refreshing. A few of the crew members were up, talking to one another. Still talking about how Charlotte left the Captain's quarters one morning. She'd just learned to ignore it. Walking up to the bow of the ship, Charlotte could see the little speck of an island coming closer. As she watched the island become bigger and bigger, little by little, Charlotte heard footsteps behind her. They were coming closer. They were Jack's.

"Tortuga." He said simply.

"Pirate port?" She asked.

"But of course." Jack replied, a smirk in his voice.

She turned to him, "What did the letter say?"

"I'm sure I haven't the slightest clue as to what you're talking about." Jack replied innocently.

"Oh, but Captain Sparrow you do. You know, the one you sent to Beckett." Charlotte reminded him, in an all-knowing tone.

Liking the way she called him 'Captain Sparrow', the way it just rolled off her tongue, Jack turned to her, "I want ransom."

"Ransom?"

"Aye."

"Beckett'll probably get Lord Devon to come up with it." Charlotte mused. "So, what are we going to Tortuga for?"

"A minor repair, trade, supplies, and rum." Jack listed.

--

Arriving in port, Jack shouted out orders and duties. It was late at night, so Jack knew that his crew would get it done quickly because like him, they wanted to go to the taverns. Charlotte followed Gibbs, Pintel and, Ragetti on their duties. They were simple, off load, trade, and orders to be place. No sooner the order was placed the four headed to the closest tavern they could find. The group saw other members of the crew and joined them.

Gibbs ordered a round for everyone. Most of them drank rum, but a few had a glass of wine. Those who had the wine were usually very successful merchants in their past lives, who became sick of all the taxing and tariffs.

Now one drink, lead to another, and that drink led to someone pulling out a deck of cards. Soon the whole table was playing, which included Charlotte. Who was new to the game, but caught on quickly after losing four hands in a row. Laughter and merriment was abound, it was drunken, but that didn't make any less.

Late night grew into early morning; however, the sky was still littered with stars and the eerie glow of the moon. By that time, Charlotte was long gone, out cold. Two of the crew members who had headed back brought Charlotte with them. Being lazy, tired, and drunk the two took Charlotte and put her into Jack's quarters. Not feeling up to carrying her down the steps and to her own quarters.

In Jack's bed there was Charlotte was curled up in a ball, against the wall and unknown to Jack that she was there. When he came into his quarters all he was interested in was making a beeline for his nice, comfy bed. Pulling off his boots on the way, he threw his jacket and hat on to the armchair, and then flopped onto the bed. Which surprisingly didn't disturb the sleeping figure next to Jack. Climbing under the covers, Jack soon fell fast asleep.

Late morning rolled around, Charlotte somehow wiggled her way under the covers. Her body was cuddled up against something warm and protective. Jack's arm hung over her waist, keeping her close. Charlotte soon stirred, her sapphire eyes fluttered open. Making a face upon hearing the deep breathing sound in her ear, she turned to see Jack curled closely to her. Panic flooded her body as well as many questions. She couldn't remember being with Jack last night or going to his quarters. The most important question that raced through her head was how did she get into his bed.

Wriggling her way out of Jack's grasp, Charlotte sat up. However, she couldn't leave with risking waking Jack, which was something she didn't want to do. No sooner did Charlotte attempt to get she heard a grumble from Jack. Who sat up within moments later. He gave her a confused, sleepy look. Looking down at himself and then Charlotte, he noticed that they were still both _fully_ clothed. Charlotte did the same and a short rush of relief came to her. However, that soon faded when another question invaded her mind. Could it have been that she and Jack came dangerously close, but only to pass out? Charlotte didn't know what to say, her throat felt dry, as if no words could possibly come out. Jack watched in his drowsy amusement at Charlotte's confusion.

Jack stretched and yawned, "Good morning."

"What happened?" Charlotte barely got out.

"What do you mean, 'what happened?'" Jack asked.

She let out a frustrated sigh, "What did we do last night? Why am I here, in _your _bed?"

"Nothing, we did nothing. I'm thinking those lazy dogs I call a crew you were with must of brought you here, instead of to your own quarters. I can assure nothing happened, or nothing came close to happening." Jack told her, bored.

Placing a hand her chest, still feeling her heart pounding, Charlotte let out a relieved sigh, "Good...good."

"You look disappointed." Jack said with a smirk, seeing a something unresolved in her eyes, what he didn't know. So, he was guessing.

"Well I'm not." She shot back. Assuring him and herself that there wasn't anything she was hoping for or wanted deeply.

"Right." Jack sighed as he got up and put his boots on.

Her brow furrowed, 'What do you mean 'right'?"

"You're not very convincing is what I mean." Jack replied.

Charlotte merely rolled her eyes as she crawled off the bed. As soon as her feet hit the floor, she immediately stumbled when she took her first step. The effects of the rum still lingered and the consequences of it were just starting to take affect. Placing her hand to her head, touching the area where her head was pounding with pain. Jack chuckled, since he was completely fine. A dark glare was shot his way.

Sighing, Jack left Charlotte to slump down in his armchair, sitting on his jacket and part of his hat. Grabbing the same bottle of purple glass and mysterious colored contents and walked back to where Charlotte was. Swiftly pulling his hat from underneath her leg, causing it to jerk forward a bit. Placing it lazily on his head, Jack handed the bottle to Charlotte. Who took a long, unsavory to say the least, swig and then re-corked the bottle.

"Thanks." Charlotte said through the smacks of her lips trying to rid the taste of the liquid.

"Not a problem, love. Now if you'd be so kind and get off my jacket, I need to talk to Mr. Gibbs." As he tugged at his jacket, doing it harder he flung Charlotte off the chair.

She sent him an annoyed smirk as Jack walked out of his quarters to find Mr. Gibbs. She followed after a moment, realizing she was still in his room and didn't know what to do. And found it creepily awkward to be in his room, since she just woke up next to Jack.

Charlotte caught him before he was off, "What do you want me to do today?"

"Hmm..." Jack mused, "Can you go place another order for me?"

"Sure. For what?" Charlotte asked.

"Another repair, on the bow. There are a few boards that need to be replaced." He informed her.

Charlotte nodded, "Alright. Anything else?"

"No, just come back when you're done." Jack told her sternly.

"Is there any particular reason, why?" She asked with a confused tone.

Jack shrugged innocently, "I don't trust you on your own."

"I figured as much." Charlotte sighed.

* * *

_Nice long chapter. :D Please review, they make me feel good. XD_


	10. A Night of Propositions

_Story: A Smart Match_

_Title Chapter: A Night of Propositions._

_Summary: A young woman forced into marriage by her parents' greed, comes to meet the most infamous pirate in the Caribbean. Little does she know that she is the key in securing what the pirate wants most in the world. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates, only thing I own is what can be owned, i.e. Pirates paraphernalia. _

* * *

Waiting till dusk rolled around, Charlotte was off to run the errand and it was done in no time. Even though Jack sternly told her to return to the ship, being the way Charlotte was, she decided to walk around the town. She could easily hold her own and she knew Jack wouldn't notice if she were a few minutes late. Or an hour. Or a couple hours. Charlotte didn't care. She knew Jack didn't really care, that much anyways. She knew he'd be mad, but honestly how mad could he be?

Charlotte waded through the crowds of people and headed for one of the taverns that the crew had been talking about. She made her was over to the bar and scanned the area. She couldn't find an familiar faces. Charlotte sighed, but decided to stay anyways. She ordered herself a bottle of rum and sat herself on one of the stool that surrounded the bar. Many men, most of them drunk, approached her. Attempted to persuade her to go off to a dark alley or rented inn room with them. She merely glared and used a few choice words. Which shocked the men, since it was very evident that she was no pirate. If anything, most thought she had run away from her life as a woman of upper class.

As the night passed, Charlotte was still barraged with many offers. She kept giving the same answer. Thirty minutes passed, where no one had come up to her. Charlotte breathed a sigh of relief, figuring that all she spurred let any other hopefuls know what she said to them. However, one man paid no mind to what the others were saying.

He was older, with stringy hair and a scarred face. His garb was like that of any other pirate, except his seemed a bit more esteemed. Like a captain's. He also wore a large hat, the sides flaring out and with two large green feathers sticking out from the top.

Charlotte took notice of the older man coming up next to her from the corner of her eye. However, she kept her eyes glued to her bottle of rum. She swirled the bottle around and around until it made a small vortex in it.

"Bored are ye?" He asked.

"What's it too you?" She asked, bitingly.

He let out a dry chuckle, "It twas just a mere observation."

"What do you want?" Charlotte snapped, not in the mood to deal with all the BS and the "courting" they did.

"An evening with a fine woman." He replied.

Charlotte snorted in response,still staring at her bottle, "Sure and I want to get off this bloody rock, but that's not happening anytime soon."

"I cannot convince ye?" He asked as he grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him.

She swatted him away, "No, you cannot."

Charlotte got to leave, but she was soon pulled back by the man, "What the-?!"

"Listen, Missy, ye and I are a going to have a little chat outside about me convincin' ye." He growled.

Charlotte tried to pull away but his grasp was far too tight, his long, dirty nails digging into her flesh. Fear flooded her body, but she kept a hard glare on the man.

"Let her go!" Ordered a familiar voice to both Charlotte and the man. It was Jack.

"Sparra this ain't any of your business." The man spat back as he struggle to keep his grip on Charlotte who was jerking her arm, trying to get it free.

"Oh, I think it is." Jack returned. "The girl's with me, so I suggest you let her go."

The man sneered at Jack, but threw Charlotte's arm down and faced Jack fully, "Why are ye protecting her? What's she to ye?"

"Nothing that concerns you." Jack said, malicious in his voice.

Charlotte watched the two trade harsh words, a little annoyed that Jack came and rescued her, but so glad he did at the same time. However, no matter how much fear she felt, Charlotte had no intention to go and run to Jack's side for protection. She refused to act afraid just to boost Jack's ego, no matter how thankful she was.

"We still have unfinished business to attend to." Jack reminded the man in a cold voice.

"Aye, we do." The man returned just as cold and with a roll of the eyes.The man left to where Jack and he and been doing their business and wait for Jack to follow.

Jack turned to Charlotte who was rubbing her wrist, trying to make the nail marks go away, "This is why I told-ordered you to return to the ship after your errand was done."

"Who was he and how do you know such a man?" Charlotte asked, completely ignoring the fact that Jack had just scolded her.

"His name is Captain Barbossa. He was my former first mate, but now we're just...we just do business with one another, occasionally. However, I don't trust the bloody ass one bit, he's a traitorous, deceiving snake."

Charlotte stared at her wrist, still rubbing it, "I see. What's this business that you have with such a traitorous, deceiving snake?'

"Nothing that you need to be concerned with." Jack returned, coldly.

"I doubt it's nothing if you're with a devil like him." Charlotte observed.

Jack turned to her, his eyes filled with authority, "Head back to the ship and don't even think about leaving because if you do, I'll make you sleep with the bloody crew for the rest of this venture."

Charlotte had never seen Jack so stern, if anything so harsh to her at least. She was at a loss for words so she merely nodded and left.

--

Jack returned to the upstairs lounge of the tavern, he found an impatient Barbossa waiting for him. Jack inwardly rolled his eyes and sat down across from Barbossa. Who, sat up a bit.

"What is you want in return?" Jack asked, getting down to business.

Barbossa thought for a moment, "I know you have a piece of the map to the to the Crystal Flower."

"I do, but I'm not giving it to you." Jack returned.

"Don't you want the third crystal that goes with the two you've already collected." Barbossa taunted.

Jack groan, frustrated, "Aye. I do and fine, I'll give you the peice of the map."

Jack reached into the inside pocket of his jacket and retrieved the scrap of paper that had a brief piece of map scratched onto it. He waited for Barbossa to take out the necklace that was identical to Charlotte's except the crystal in the one Barbossa had was a light purple. Barbossa held up the necklace, showing it was indeed the one Jack was looking for and it was. Jack showed Barbossa the map fragment. He nodded. Both men placed their items on the low coffee table in front of them and then traded off.

Jack picked up the necklace and tucked it safely into his pocket. He soon stood up, as Barbossa did the same. Barbossa smirked at the younger Captain, "So, who's the lass?"

"I bartered one of the three crystals off of her." Jack told him shortly as he began to walk towards the steps.

--

In her quarters, Charlotte lay on her bed not understanding why she cared that Jack had been so angry and cold with her. She came to the conclusion that it was because of the fact that she did not obey his orders, well that was the reason she came up with that Jack was mad about. She couldn't fine one for why she cared. _Stupid Jack Sparrow._ She grumbled to herself. Also to the possible ruining of his accord with the other Captain that she spurred.

Rolling over onto her side, Charlotte stretched and placed her head on her soft pillow. She sighed and closed her eyes. Charlotte drifted into a light sleep.

A few hours passed when Charlotte awoke to the sound of her quarters' door squeaking open. She rubbed her face as she squinted to see who was invading her quarters without permission. It was Jack. Charlotte sat up a little and shot an annoyed glare at him for waking her in the middle of the night. Jack didn't respond. He merely approached her bed and sat down on the edge.

Charlotte scooted as far back as she could, her back pressed firmly against the head board. Jack chuckled at her nervousness, which received another glare from her. Jack let out another short chuckle as she pulled himself farther onto the bed.

Charlotte wasn't sure where this was going, but she was growing increasingly uncomfortable. Jack on the other hand, was patiently waiting for her to stop internally freaking out. Even though she didn't know it, his intention were strictly honorable. Jack had noticed the hurt look in her eyes when he had ordered her back to the ship. _I just want to apologize must she jump to conclusions?_

"Jack...why are you here?" She asked nervously, "Because if you're here for what I think you're here for...then I have to immediately decline. I can't do this, it'll just cause too many problems. There are already plenty of rumors flying around this vessel I don't need anymore. And the night before was a mere accident and-"

Charlotte's rambling was soon stopped by Jack placing a kiss on her lips, long and hard. Her eyes widened in shock, but soon softened. She deepened their kiss for a moment before she broke away. Jack smirked at her, "You shouldn't jump to conclusions, now shut up for one second so I can tell you something."

* * *

reviewreviewreviewreview...please?


	11. It's that Don't, Can't Love Thing

_Story: A Smart Match_

_Title Chapter: It's that Don't, Can't Love Thing_

_Summary: A young woman forced into marriage by her parents' greed, comes to meet the most infamous pirate in the Caribbean. Little does she know that she is the key in securing what the pirate wants most in the world. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates, only thing I own is what can be owned, i.e. Pirates paraphernalia. _

* * *

"What...what do you want to want to tell me?" Charlotte barely got out, she was still a daze from the kiss she just received from Jack.

Jack internally chuckled, "I'm just here to apologize for upsetting you earlier."

"You didn't upset me." Charlotte retorted.

"You sure looked like you were." Jack sighed.

"Well I wasn't. You just, annoyed me." Charlotte lied.

_I just can't win with her, can I? _Jack mused, "Well whatever you were feeling, let me apologize."

"Thank you." Charlotte accepted.

With that Jack stood up and left. Despite her calm exterior, Charlotte's heart was threatening to come out of her chest. She felt like a thousand butterflies were swarming in the pit of her stomach. She placed her fingers to her lips, reminiscing. Charlotte smiled, but it soon faded. _No! Charlotte get a hold of yourself!! Jack's just a womanizing, selfish pirate! He'll never lo-whoa, what? Why am I thinking about that? Love, please. _

With that Charlotte lay back down and tried to go back to sleep. She fell asleep a few minutes later. Charlotte was plagued with a various of dreams. Most of them centered around Jack, they seemed to be her mind's way of trying to sort her feelings.

A few hours passed, Charlotte sat up quickly. However, she wasn't in a panic, Charlotte was actually quiet calm. A peaceful smile appeared on her face. Her dreams had gave her an answer that calmed her surging thoughts over her feelings for a particular captain.

It was early morning when Charlotte got up. She slipped her shoes on and quickly ascended the steps and quickly turned to enter Jack cabin. Jack was in a light sleep when Charlotte entered. He sat up and squinted at her. Jack grumbled as he got out of bed and rubbed his face. _What a great way to be woken up!_ He mused sarcastically to himself.

"Can I help you?" Jack asked, still grumbling.

"I don't love you." She announced, lying to herself and him.

He gave her a surprised, sleepy look, "Oh? You don't?"

"No."

"Wait, you don't or can't love me?" Jack asked growing curious.

"What do you mean, can't?" Charlotte asked, not following.

"What I mean, is the reason you can't love me is because you've been hurt too many times, you can't trust anyone, you won't trust anyone, you won't love anyone, what is it?" Jack clarified as he sat down in his chair.

Charlotte placed her hands on her hips, "It has nothing to do with any of that."

"Oh, but you're saying it's true though. That you won't allow yourself to trust anyone, you won't allow yourself to love anyone?" Jack asked.

"No, it's none of that!" She shouted frustrated.

Jack shifted in his seat, "Alright. But what would you say if I told you that I loved you. What would you say if I told you that I can't stop thinking about you. What would you say?"

"I...I...Jack...don't play with me like this, it's cruel to do so!" She barely got out as she bit down on her lip, stunned at what he just said to her.

"You still haven't answered my first question, of you don't or can't." Jack pointed out.

"Can't" Charlotte murmured, almost inaudible.

Jack raised an eyebrow, pretending to not hear her, "I'm sorry? I've spent too many years around firing cannons."

"I can't! I can't!" She confessed.

"Why not?" Jack asked, almost demanding.

Charlotte swallowed, trying to get her dry mouth to form words, "From when I was young, I decided I could no longer trust anyone. There was too much betrayal in my life for me to trust anyone."

Jack got out of his chair and went over to her, so a mere few inches separated them, "What can I do for you to trust me? What?"

"To not tell me you love me and not mean it. Stop going off with all those women I see hanging on your arm every night." She told him point blank.

"Whatever it takes, I'll do it." Jack told her earnestly as he brought her close. Charlotte smiled at him, it was full of happiness.

His lips came crashing down on hers, in a loving kiss. A warm, happy feeling radiated through Charlotte's body. It was a feeling she had been missing for some time. It was something she hadn't felt since she was young and carefree. Her arms wrapped around his neck, keeping him close, as if she was afraid that if she were to let go she'd lose him.

Jack broke the kiss a few moments later, needing a breath of air. He chuckled at how she wouldn't let him go, "Love, I'm not going anywhere."

Charlotte nuzzled her face into Jack's chest, "I know, but I don't want to let you go."

"You do know, that I do love you, right?" Jack asked, reassuring her.

"I do." She replied sleepily.

He walked her over to his bed, the two climbed in, Charlotte lay there in the arms of her love. Her true, honest love. She fell asleep with a happy smile. For once, she felt she could truly trust someone other than herself.

--

When Charlotte awoke later that morning, Jack was missing. She placed her hand where he had been laying, it was cold. Her brow furrowed in confusion, she hadn't felt him get up and leave. Nevertheless, Charlotte got up and quietly left Jack's quarters. However, just as she shut the door, Charlotte literally bumped into Jack.

"Oh...uh...good morning." She got out meekly.

Jack smirked at her, "No regrets?"

"About allowing myself to love you?" Charlotte questioned.

"Aye."

"None at all." She replied with a smile.

* * *

_I know it's short, but it's sweet! reviewreviewreview...please. :D_


	12. Was It A Dream?

_Story: A Smart Match_

_Title Chapter: Was It A Dream?_

_Summary: A young woman forced into marriage by her parents' greed, comes to meet the most infamous pirate in the Caribbean. Little does she know that she is the key in securing what the pirate wants most in the world. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates, only thing I own is what can be owned, i.e. Pirates paraphernalia. _

* * *

_Jack smirked at her, "No regrets?"_

_"About allowing myself to love you?" Charlotte questioned._

_"Aye."_

_"None at all." She replied with a smile._

Charlotte stirred from her sleep. Night had fallen on the ship and Charlotte found herself back in bed, the way she was before Jack had interrupted her in the middle of the night. She sat up, confused. Looking around, she noticed it was night, again, but wasn't sure as to what day it could be. Was what she thought was the past day was just a dream? _It seemed...so real._

Charlotte nibbled on her bottom lip, trying to figure out what was real and what was fantasy. "Yesterday" was such a blur to her, the only solid thing she could recall was the the long talk she and Jack had. But all she could remember of the talk was the something about Jack loving her and she not having any regrets. She continued to roll her bottom lip between her teeth, trying to remember everything or anything that happen supposedly the day before.

An hour passed and Charlotte came up with absolutely nothing. During that whole hour, Charlotte, with her bad habit of biting her lip, had caused her lip to bleed a little. Leaving a unique, pungent taste in her mouth. Now nursing her lip with her tongue, Charlotte continued to to try and remember if what had happened was real, or not. Giving up, Charlotte decided to see Jack, in hopes he'd tell her without her having to ask, because well that would just be mortifying if it was all just a dream._ But, it felt so real. I could feel him holding me, kissing me. _

Finding Jack up in his quarters, Charlotte quietly entered, hoping that just her presence would cause Jack to do something that would tell her if it was all real or not.

'Walking again?" Jack asked, not looking up from what he was doing at his table.

"Yes." Charlotte replied, as she walked deeper into his quarters.

Jack looked up, "Is there anything you need?"

"Oh...well...no. Is there anything I can do while I am here?" Charlotte stammered.

"No." He replied shortly.

Jack looked up again and noticed Charlotte's lip, it was still bleeding a bit, "What happened?"

"Oh, just a bad habit." Charlotte shrugged casually, trying not to give any hint that she's looking for an answer.

"Alright. Well, we'll be leaving later today, so get some rest." Jack informed her as he went back to his work.

Charlotte nodded and started to walk away. As much as she wanted to just come right out and ask, she wouldn't. She merely looked back at Jack, hoping for some sort of sign, she didn't find one. He gave her a confused looked, "Are you sure there's nothing you need?"

"Nothing."

She left his cabin and headed out onto the deck. Walking around the deck for a bit, Charlotte grew bored. She decided to climb up to the crow's nest and relaxed up there. She watched the sun rise over the horizon, painting the sky with beautiful oranges and pinks.

Her legs were pulled up to her chest and her thoughts were whirling. Her chin rested on her knees as she watched the sun move higher and higher in the sky. Charlotte could hear Jack shouting orders, she wished she could work up the nerve just to ask him, but she knew that if it wasn't true that Jack would never, ever let her live it down.

Charlotte peered over, watching Jack walk around the deck, giving out orders and commands. He spotted her watching him, she pulled back so she couldn't been seen again. Jack just smirked as he finished up on deck. He'd go up to talk to her once the crew left on their duties. That was an hour or so later. The crew finished early since they were leaving and they wanted to spend one more time in the taverns.

Charlotte was still sitting up in the crow's nest, still trying to sort her thoughts, it wasn't going well. However, she did come to one conclusion, that being Jack could be romancing her to get her to trust him. So that Jack could get the ransom from Beckett. In whatever proposal he gave to Beckett. Charlotte stretched her legs out and was so lost in them, that she didn't notice that Jack had not so gracefully climbed up to the nest and sat next to her. He cleared his throat, causing her to nearly jump out of her skin.

Placing her hand on her chest trying to calm her heart, "Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry." Jack said, holding his hands up defensively, "So, what's on you're mind, darling?"

"Nothing...that you need to be worried about." Charlotte sighed.

Jack raised an eyebrow, "Oh?"

"Yes. I'm fine, you don't need to worry." She assured him.

"Alright, then why are you avoiding me?" Jack questioned.

"I'm not."

"Then spending the whole day up here isn't avoiding?" Jack asked sarcastically.

"Not at all." Charlotte retorted.

"Oh really?" Jack returned.

"Mhmm."

Jack got up on his knees and straddled his legs over Charlotte's, which caught her off guard. Causing her breath to get hitched in her throat, since they were, basically, alone on the ship, "Love, I know you're distracted."

"I am...am not." Charlotte squeaked.

He chuckled, "Are too."

She tried to push Jack off, but he didn't budge, "What happened last night?"

"This." Jack said plainly, which confused Charlotte until he leaned in and placed a hot kiss on her lips.

* * *

Beckett had fallen asleep in his office, it was early morning when Mercer came in with new for the cornered lord. Mercer cleared his throat, waking Beckett. He stirred and squinted in the darkness to see who had woken him so rudely.

"What?" He asked groggily.

"Lord Kensington died this evening, his assistant wanted this delivered to you, sir." Mercer informed him, with a bored tone.

Beckett hastily grabbed the parchment out of Mercer's hand and read it quickly, a big smug grin spread across his face. Kensington had left everything to Beckett, since Kensington had no family or close relatives. So his power within Parliament, his large town home in London, and all of his assets now belonged to Beckett. Once a newcomer of a lord with ambitious goals now had gained all the powered he needed, but not all that he wanted. However, for now the newly acquired power he had would do.

"You're dismissed Mr. Mercer, tomorrow begins a new day." Beckett said arrogantly.

The following morning was a good one for the lord. Now not having to worry about Kensington finding out about Charlotte, Beckett eased up on his search for her. However, he did still have to worry about DuMarron, since he was still up and around. Beckett gathered up a group of soldiers and searched just about every island within the Caribbean.

Not even a whole day had passed when Mercer came back with information where Charlotte was and who she was with. He knocked on the door of Beckett's new office. He called him in. Mercer found Beckett already settled in his new office.

"Well?" Beckett asked eagerly.

"She's in Tortuga,sir. With a pirate you've had dealings with." Mercer explained.

"Who?"

"Jack Sparrow."

Beckett wasn't surprised, "Find him and kill him."

"What about your wife, sir? From what I was told she was incompliance with him." Mercer informed.

"Leave her to me." Beckett replied darkly.

* * *

_Review...please :D_


	13. Together, Torn Apart

_Story: A Smart Match_

_Title Chapter: Together, Torn Apart._

_Summary: A young woman forced into marriage by her parents' greed, comes to meet the most infamous pirate in the Caribbean. Little does she know that she is the key in securing what the pirate wants most in the world. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates, only thing I own is what can be owned, i.e. Pirates paraphernalia. _

* * *

Jack deepened their kiss, as he brought her closer to him. She kissed back, just as passionately. However, Charlotte soon pulled away, she gave him an uncertain look, "I can't. I can't without knowing."

"Knowing what?" Jack asked, not letting her break their eye contact.

"That" She gulped, "last night, wasn't some mad, delusional rum-induced dream."

"Darling, what are you talking about?" Jack asked, confused. "Are you asking if you dreamed that I kissed you?"

"No...no. You told me and l quote, 'what would you say if I told you that I loved you. What would you say if I told you that I can't stop thinking about you'. Now am I mad or am I just severely confused? Jack, I need to know, because I have been very doubtful that you said it to me and even if you did, I could only conclude that you said it use me. If that is true, than I can't, I can't." Charlotte sobbed with the sound of desperation. Jack had never heard such a tone in her voice.

Jack looked down, he couldn't lie to her, his intentions and words were not as honorable as he lead on. He let out an aggravated sigh, "I did say those things to you, but not all of it was entirely true. You have been in my thoughts since I've met you, I've been vexed by you, but I can't say that I love you, truly."

"I see. I hope you know that I don't think I'll ever be able to trust you. My trust is a fragile thing that I don't give to anyone, not even someone who is my close friend." She told him coldly, trying to hide the hurt she felt from him. Charlotte tried to get up, but he kept her firmly in her place. "Jack, let me up."

"No." He replied, even though she was hiding it, Jack could see the hurt he caused her. And it nearly caused his heart to break; she'd been through much in her life, most of it involving pain. For him to cause even more it was heart wrenching, even for the pirate captain.

"Let me up!" She demanded as she threw little, ineffective punches at him.

He gave her a pleading look, asking for her to hear him out, "I don't mean to cause you pain, I really don't. I said that I can't love you _truly_. However, if you're willing to let me try, I will. I will tell you I love you and mean it. And I won't run off with different women every night, if that's what it takes, then I'll do it."

"Jack...you tell me this, and yes you may be able to do it now, but what about later?" Charlotte asked, tears threatening to fall.

"You don't think I can do it?" He asked, almost sounding hurt.

She looked down, disappointed in herself for doubting him, "I don't know what to think. I want to believe you, honestly I do, but the things that I've heard about the _legendary_ Jack Sparrow have me thinking otherwise."

"I don't know what else to tell you." Jack said sounding defeated.

"Then I suppose, there is nothing else." Charlotte replied coldly.

She went to get up, but Jack stopped her. He leaned in and kissed her. His tongue ran across her lips, asking for entrance, she allowed him in. They fought for dominance as their kiss continued. Charlotte just wanted to melt into his arms and give in, but she wouldn't allow herself. Jack soon broke away and looked at her, searching for an answer in her eyes, "You cannot tell me that it didn't mean anything to you?"

"It would mean everything to me, but it means nothing without you being honest and true to me." Charlotte returned.

"Charlotte, if you want me to be true and honest to _you_, than I will, if that's it, then consider it done." Jack told her earnestly. It was the first time he'd ever said her name, usually he'd use some sort of pet name or just start speaking and scary the wits out of her.

Her attention was quickly grabbed upon hearing her name escape his lips, "How can I trust you?"

"By not doubting me. I keep to my word to those I care deeply about." Jack replied.

Charlotte gave him a small smile, "I'm still not fully trusting you, but it's more than I give most."

"I'll take it for now." Jack smiled.

He cupped her face and brought her close again.

--

Late afternoon fell on the ship as the crew prepared to head off. They were only a few miles off from Tortuga when Marty, who was in the crow nest, spotted a ship heading their way. Jack drew his spyglass out and focused on the ship that was headed for them. Right away he could tell it was a ship of the Fleet. Quickly snapping the spyglass back together, Jack scurried from the helm to Charlotte's quarters. She was busy sewing in her armchair when he came in.

"Jack, what's wrong?" She asked, her brow furrowing.

"There's a ship of the Fleet coming after us, well, you." Jack informed her

"Beckett?"

"It has to be." Jack sighed.

Charlotte thought for a moment, "What do we do?"

"The only thing we can." He replied.

"Fight?" Charlotte asked.

"Sadly." Grumbled Jack.

Charlotte nodded, "Then we fight."

The two left for the deck to tell the crew what was going to happen. Jack returned to the helm and instructed Gibbs to load every cannon they had and every musket and pistol too. While the preparation was taking place, Jack turned the ship around to head toward the on coming ship of the Fleet.

Charlotte stood next to Jack up at the helm; she was leaning over the side to watch the enemy becoming closer and closer. She gave Jack a worried look. Which he countered with a few encouraging whispered words.

Soon the two ships came close enough to one another that they could start to fire their cannons. It was an unusual and deafening sound to Charlotte, who stayed far away as possible from them. She watched as Jack forcefully commanded his crew. Before she knew it, Charlotte saw royal navy officers swinging over onto the ship and vice versa for the crew to the Fleet's ship. She took on a few of the soldiers, whom she defeated. As the battle raged Charlotte continued to fight along side of the crew. It seemed that they had just about defeated the Fleet's crew, however, it wasn't so.

Entwined in a battle Charlotte watched as she saw a man, who was not a soldier, admiral, or lieutenant came on to the ship. He was older and sinister looking, in dark colored clothing. With the backing of the crew that came over with him, he fought his way over towards Jack, who was watching over the crew from the helm, no one had even come close to him. However, the unfamiliar man did. Jack saw him and reached for his sword. He wasn't quick enough. No sooner had Jack's had came close to touching the handle of the sword the man pulled his pistol and shot Jack twice. Charlotte watched in horror as it happened and screamed. Not noticing that she had been hit by her opponent's sword. She ran through the crowd of fighting men and up to the helm. Drawing her pistol she pointed it to the man who shot Jack, however, before she could cock it, the man jumped overboard and called a retreat of his men.

Charlotte dropped her pistol and ran to Jack, who was quickly fading. He was gaping for a breath. All Charlotte could do is vainly cover the bullet holes Jack sustained, trying to stop the bleeding. He struggled to reach for her, when he did finally get her, she could feel his once warm hands becoming ice cold.

"Jack! Don't do this! Please! Stay with me!! You can do this!! Please!!" Charlotte sobbed pleadingly.

By this time Gibbs and a few other crew members ran to gather supplies to try to stop all the bleeding. They arrived at the helm with tweezers, thread, two needles, a shallow pan, and a bottle of nothing but pure alcohol.

"Jack!! No, please!!" Charlotte cried as he lost consciousness.

Gibbs didn't dare move Charlotte or take Jack out of her grasp. He mere poured the alcohol over his hands. Charlotte watched in horror and dismay as Gibbs dug into Jack's flesh for the bullets that entered. He pulled them out and just tossed them to the side. Her faced twisted into different expressions of disgust. Gibbs dipped the needle into the alcohol as he did with the other. Threading the two needles, he began as he stitched up the first bullet hole, then the second. He sent everyone away except for Cotton. Carefully picking Jack from Charlotte's grasp, Gibbs and Cotton brought Jack into his cabin.

Even though Gibbs and Cotton left, Charlotte stayed. Her clothes covered in Jack's blood and surrounded in a small pool of it. Never in her life had she seen so much blood. All the color in her body left at the sight of it. Her body trembled as a downpour of tears came from her eyes. She could barely move when she tried to get up. The first thing she did when she could move, was run to her quarters and strip every piece of clothing that had even one drop of Jack's blood on it. She couldn't look at them without have the sickening feeling return to her body. Charlotte took the clothes and pulled them into a ball and took them with her, however, she did not dare to look at them. She soon ran to the privy and scrubbed her body of every drop of blood. Once it was done she ran up the steps and to the side of the ship. In a big breath, she threw the bloody clothes overboard.

The next thing she had to do, she feared. It was to see Jack. She couldn't bear to see him in such a way. Nevertheless, she went into his quarters. Gibbs was standing there, but soon left once Charlotte arrived. He gave her a comforting look as he started to leave.

"Mr. Gibbs?" Charlotte called, her voice raw.

"Aye?" He asked quietly.

"Bring us back to Tortuga." She ordered, even though she had no status over him whatsoever.

"Aye." Gibbs replied, not asking another question he left.

Charlotte walked over to Jack, whose shirt was changed into one that was still too big for him, and cried, "Oh, Jack!"

She grabbed his hand as she sobbed. She her head gingerly resting on his stomach as she watched his chest rise and fall slowly. His breathing was shallow and seemed too far apart. "Jack, please, whatever you do, please, please don't leave me!"

* * *

_Shocker, huh? Review please. _


	14. Sometimes You Don't Want To Wake Up

_Story: A Smart Match_

_Title Chapter: Sometimes You Don't Want To Wake Up._

_Summary: A young woman forced into marriage by her parents' greed, comes to meet the most infamous pirate in the Caribbean. Little does she know that she is the key in securing what the pirate wants most in the world. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates, only thing I own is what can be owned, i.e. Pirates paraphernalia._

* * *

They arrived back to Tortuga, however, unlike the time before no one dared to leave the ship. Charlotte was the only one who left; she left without saying why, but no asked.

She made her way through the crowds of people, almost like in a trance like state. Finding the familiar tavern, Charlotte went in and searched out one particular captain. She found him sitting in the upper half of the tavern. No emotion could be read on her face. Charlotte approached the man, "Captain Barbossa."

"What is that you want, missy?" He demanded, without looking at her.

"Jack has been injured and I need to know where I can find a doctor for him." She explained.

"You won't find a doctor here, well a good one at least. However, I do know of one woman who could help. She lives on an island that's a two day trip from here." Barbossa mused.

Charlotte quickly wiped away a silent tear, "I'm afraid he wouldn't make the voyage."

"It doesn't matter. She can help whether he's alive or not." Retorted Barbossa.

"What...what kind of doctor is she?" Charlotte asked.

"It matters not. She can help." He replied coolly.

Charlotte nodded, "Where can I find her?"

"Only a few know where she lives and we're not up to telling anymore." Barbossa told her with a smirk.

"Then...will" Charlotte began, having to swallow her pride a bit, "will you show us the way, _Captain _Barbossa?"

He chuckled, "Aye, for a small payment."

"Of what?" She asked bitingly.

"I'll know it, when I see it." He replied as he got up.

Charlotte followed him out to the streets of Tortuga. They were even more crowded when she left. She led him to where the ship was docked. He and Charlotte boarded the ship, with Barbossa receiving odd looks from all of the crew. He just sneered at them in return.

Charlotte just gave them all a reassuring look, as if telling them she knew what she was doing. She walked over to the cabin door, being followed by Barbossa. Receiving a dark glare from her, he merely smirked at her and left her alone. Charlotte entered the cabin and almost broke down upon seeing Jack, who was still on the edge.

She walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge of the bed. Chocking back the tears she looked over to him, "Jack, we'll get you back soon."

Gibbs came into the cabin quietly and called to Charlotte. She quickly wiped away the threatening tears, "Yes, Mr. Gibbs?"

He let out a strained sigh, as if he didn't want to tell her what he had to tell her, "The crew, including myself, are uneasy with Barbossa on the Pearl."

"The Pearl?" Charlotte asked as her brow furrowed.

"The ship." Gibbs clarified. "The Black Pearl."

She nodded, "He never told him the name of the ship. I just recognized her by the color of the sails."

"Oh."

"I understand, but Barbossa is the only one I know who can help Jack." Charlotte explained, with a hint of despair. "Please, just try to bear with him and let him navigate us to this woman he told me about. Do for Jack."

"Aye, I will." Gibbs agreed.

"Thank you." She smiled.

Gibbs nodded and soon left.

--

The predicted two day journey was coming to a close and the only time anyone saw Charlotte was when Gibbs scolded her for the fourth time for not eating. She'd grabbed a quick bite to eat and was soon back with Jack, watching and hoping that he'd wake. However, in the back of her mind no matter how much she didn't want to admit it, she knew that he wouldn't wake.

As the day grew later, Jack grew weaker and weaker. With him growing weaker, Charlotte grew even more anxious with the passing hours. It wasn't until dusk hit, when Barbossa came in to tell her that they had reached the island and were now taking the long boats the rest of the way. She nodded and had Gibbs and Cotton sent in to retrieve Jack. They placed him carefully in Charlotte's hold.

Taking two long boats, the first with Barbossa, Gibbs, and two other crewmembers. The second boat contained Charlotte, Jack, Pintel and Ragetti, the two of them rowing. Barbossa lead them down a marshy river that split the island in two. On their way they passed all sorts of decrepit shacks and huts. It seemed like an endless to Charlotte, who knew that every second counted.

Barbossa soon stopped them in front of a shack that stood on stilts that did not look reliable in the least. He turned around and looked directly at Charlotte, "This be the home of the woman ye be looking fer. Her name is Tia Dalma."

Charlotte nodded as she carefully lifted Jack out of her lap. She left him in the care of Gibbs, who took her place. Climbing the rotting stairs, hearing them creak and moan. She entered the shack and looked around for anyone, however, she found no one. The main room was filled all sorts of bottles, jars, and things she couldn't even tell what they could be. As she continued to look around, Charlotte did not notice the owner of the shack enter from behind a doorway covered by a curtain.

The voodoo priestess watched Charlotte carefully as she looked around in wonder, "Who be you?"

Charlotte jumped, "My name is Charlotte and I'm here-"

"You're here to seek a way to save your beloved, yes?" Tia finished.

"Yes, but how do you know?" Charlotte asked, taken back.

The voodoo woman chuckled, "Child, I know many things and I can do many things."

"You can?" Charlotte asked, getting hopeful.

Tia nodded, but gave her a grave look, "Yes, I can. However, there is a costly price."

"How much?" Charlotte jumped eagerly.

Shaking her head, Tia gave her a woeful look, "No amount of money could pay for this."

"I" Charlotte paused as she tried to piece together what was going on, "I don't care, whatever it takes to do this. It's for Jack, I would do anything for him."

"Child, for me to do what you want, to give life to your beloved. I also must take."

Charlotte grimaced, "Take, as in take another's life?"

"No. However, it must be something that you hold so dear, like life itself. Something that you cherish so dear to your heart." Tia clarified.

"My memory of Jack. Without it, I don't know what life would be like, for me. He saved me from a fate worst than death and without him…I feel empty." Charlotte said without hesitation.

The voodooist looked at her hard, trying to read Charlotte, "And you truly wish to give them up to save him?"

"Yes, I do." She replied, not taking a single pause to rethink her decision. "But, if I were to remember all that you take, would…would Jack die?"

"No, but you will not remember." Tia told her darkly.

Charlotte nodded, knowing her fate, however, she was accepting of it. "What do we do now?"

"Follow me." Tia said as she left her shack.

Charlotte followed her close behind down the rickety steps. The voodoo priestess ordered for Gibbs to lay Jack's body in the water. She then had Charlotte hold his body out of the water just enough for his head to stay above the water. While Charlotte waited, her hands unintentionally rubbed the area of where Jack's two bullet holes were. They were located the right side of his chest. When she finally realized what she was doing, she soon stopped. Biting her bottom lip, she hoped desperately for the tears that were threatening to fall to not do so.

Tia faced them both. She raised her arms as she closed her head and looked up to the spotty sky. The voodooist began to chant in her native tongue. Charlotte felt a strange, tingling sensation running through her body as Tia continued to chant. It lasted only a few moments longer. Charlotte soon became light headed and soon passed out. Gibbs ran over and picked Charlotte up out of the water. Cotton did the same for Jack. Gibbs looked over to Tia, who instructed for the crew to bring both of them back into her shack. The voodooist had them lay the two on the bed in the room that was covered by a curtain.

All of the crew spread out around the shack. All of them were waiting for the same thing, for their captain and fellow crewmember to wake. Those who were there knew that Charlotte wouldn't remember who they were. Each one of them looked at one another, knowing that they'd have to return to the Pearl without their friend. A sad feeling lingered in the air as they continued to wait and wait. It affected everyone there with the except for Barbossa of course.

Finally, as the full darkness of the night set in Jack stirred in the back room. He carefully sat up, knowing that he'd been shot. Stretching his stiff muscles, Jack's hand landed on the spot where his two bullet holes rested. His brow furrowed upon feeling them as he pulled his shirt down to reveal his wounds. _Two fatal hits they are, so why and how am I here? _Jack thought to himself. However, his questions were soon answered upon taking a quick survey of his surroundings. _Tia Dalma. _Jack smirked.

His smile soon faded upon seeing the sleeping Charlotte next to him. Fear rushed through his body. _Had she been hurt? Why wasn't I there to protect her? _Jack asked himself as his face contorted into all sorts of shapes of confusion and anger.

Jumping from bed, Jack left the room and went in search of answers. He entered the main room of the shack and found that solemn, sad air still lingering. However, it soon lifted when the crew all noticed Jack standing there.

"Captain!!" Gibbs shouted gleefully.

"Mr. Gibbs." Jack returned as he nodded to the rest of his crew.

Jack's gaze soon turned to Tia who was sitting in her chair, "I suppose a thanks would be in order?"

"No, need." She returned with a smile.

"Is Charlotte alright?" Jack asked, his tone becoming serious.

Tia gave him a strange look, not knowing how to explain what happened, "Yes and no.'

"What do you mean 'yes and no'?" Jack inquired.

"She gave up…" Tia paused trying to word it just right, "any memory of you to save you. So when she wakes she will not recognize you or anyone she met because of you."

Jack was at a lost for words, which was very usual for him. He looked at his crew, who gave him a pitiful look. Jack's stare soon darted to Barbossa, who was the only one who could of led them there.

"Did you have anything to do with this?" Jack demanded.

"Not this time. The girl chose her own fate." Barbossa spat back in response.

Jack gave everyone one last look as he left to wait for Charlotte to wake.

* * *

_Yet another twist! Keep the reviews coming, they make me very happy. :)_


	15. A Forgotten Face

_Story: A Smart Match_

_Title Chapter: A Forgotten Face._

_Summary: A young woman forced into marriage by her parents' greed, comes to meet the most infamous pirate in the Caribbean. Little does she know that she is the key in securing what the pirate wants most in the world. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates, only thing I own is what can be owned, i.e. Pirates paraphernalia._

* * *

Jack sat in front of the sleeping Charlotte. He sat there savoring every moment they had, knowing that she'd have no clue that they ever happened. Jack held the bridge of his nose in him fingers, trying to figure out to do. However, he didn't have much time to think because not even a few minutes had passed when Charlotte stirred. She sat up and stretched. Her head soon started to dart around trying to figure out where she was. The only thing she could recall was Kensington's assistant telling Beckett that he had to see the old lord. Charlotte turned and soon spotted Jack, who gave her an honest smile. Not sure what to say to Jack merely waited for a response from Charlotte.

"Who are you and where am I?" Charlotte demanded.

"You don't recognize me?" Jack asked with a hint of hope. He was wishing this was a cruel joke and Charlotte would remember him.

Charlotte gave him a strange look, "No. Now answer me."

Jack was still at a lost for words. He hadn't the slightest clue as to what to tell her. _What can I say? Tell her that she demanded a parlay and has been apart of my crew. Sure, that doesn't make me sound completely mad at all. _Jack sighed, "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

"So, Captain Sparrow where am I?" Charlotte demanded once more.

"You're in the home of Tia Dalma, she's a voodoo woman," he replied.

"And why am I here?" Charlotte inquired.

"That's a little hard to explain at the moment," Jack sighed. "You do know who you are, correct?"

"Of course. I'm Charlotte Du-Beckett and I was just recently married, "Charlotte told him, still not used to saying her new last name.

Jack nodded, "What's the last thing you remember?"

"My, uh, wedding night being interrupted by an assistant to Lord Kensington," Charlotte mumbled.

"Anything else?" Jack asked with desperation in his voice.

Charlotte could hear it in his voice, "I had to retrieve my necklace from its hiding place."

As soon as Charlotte finished her sentence she reached up to where her necklace would be. However, when her fingers did not touch it, she grew into a panic. "Where is it?" Charlotte whispered to herself.

"You don't have to worry, I have it," Jack assured her.

Charlotte's brow narrowed, "How did you get it?"

"That's not important now. However, what is that I need you to trust me and I know how hard it is for you to do that," Jack told her earnestly. "But it's necessary."

"Why should I trust you? You're a pirate!" she pointed out.

Jack began to rub is temples, "Aye, I know, but you're just have to look over that one minor detail for the time being."

Charlotte crossed her arms, "Why should I? We're on an island, there must be other people who come here."

"Look, you're on an island, that very few people know of and the ones that do are most likely pirates. Now, if you want you could try and wait for someone else to come along and save you. Take your chance with them and see how that goes. Or, you could come with me and I swear no harm will come to you," Jack told her sternly.

"How do you know me?" she inquired, suspicion lingering in her voice.

Jack looked down for a moment and sighed, but soon returned his gaze to Charlotte, "I…uh…know your husband."

Charlotte gave him an uncertain look, "You're a pirate. So, why would Cutler be associating with you?"

"It's not important how we know one another. Charlotte, I need you to just give me an ounce of trust. That's all," Jack returned.

She looked at him and she could clearly see that he was being honest, for a pirate at least, "Alright, but just an ounce."

"It'll do for now," Jack smiled.

He helped her up and the two started for the main room of the shack. The crew didn't get up to greet Charlotte, because they all knew it wouldn't do any good. She gave them all warily looks as she gazed around the shack. Typically Charlotte would greet them with a warm smile whenever she saw them. So, the look they received was less than comforting for them.

Barbossa got up from his rest place and went over to where Charlotte and Jack were, "The girl promised a payment."

"Of what?" Jack demanded.

"She didn't say, but I told her I'll know when I see it," returned Barbossa.

Jack shot him a glare, "And have you seen it?"

"Nay, I have yet to see it, but I know you have it."

"What?"

Barbossa smirked, "I want yer map the treasure of Karr."

Jack let out an aggravated sigh, "Fine, I'll give you the bloody map."

"Good."

Jack soon turned to Tia, who was sitting in her chair, "Is there anyway to get her memory back?"

"I haven't lost my memory!" Charlotte chimed in.

"Aye, darling, you have. Like I said, just trust me," retorted Jack.

Tia gave him a solemn look, "No, there is no way."

Figuring what was done was done, the crew and Barbossa left the shack and headed for the long boats. However, Jack stayed behind as did Charlotte, who didn't want to go with the crew. Jack still had a few more questions to ask.

"Can't I do what Charlotte did for me?" Jack asked.

"Do you hold something so dear that you would give it up, just for her?" Tia demanded.

"Aye, my ship," Jack told her as if it wasn't obvious.

"Worldly possessions do no good here." Tia countered.

Jack looked down and lowered his voice so Charlotte could not hear, "The only thing that isn't a material possession, is Charlotte."

"Then, there is no way." Tia reiterated.

Jack nodded and left with Charlotte following close behind. They climbed into the long boats and began to row back to the Pearl. Once the long boats were pulled up, Jack took Charlotte to his cabin and left her there for a moment. He returned to the deck and called over Gibbs. "Aye, cap'n?"

"Bring us back to Tortuga, I want to get Barbossa off me ship as fast as we can," Jack informed him.

"Aye."

* * *

_Short I know, but I'm swamped with exams so it's the best I could do for right now. Sorry! A new, longer chapter will be up sooner, I promise!_


	16. Your Past Is Your Future

_Story: A Smart Match_

_Title Chapter: Your Past Is Your Future._

_Summary: A young woman forced into marriage by her parents' greed, comes to meet the most infamous pirate in the Caribbean. Little does she know that she is the key in securing what the pirate wants most in the world. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates, only thing I own is what can be owned, i.e. Pirates paraphernalia._

_A/N: I think Jack's a little OOC in this chap. Just a heads up. Tell me if you think so. :)_

* * *

Mercer returned to Port Victoria, where he went to report to his awaiting lord.

Beckett stood in his office as he stared at a large empty wall. He was contemplating as to what to cover the wall with. An arrogant smirk played across Beckett's face. _A map of the world, a world The Company controlled. _

Mercer entered the office. Beckett greeted him, but soon gave him a puzzled look. "Sir, I took care of Sparrow."

"And where's Charlotte?" Beckett inquired as he looked over Mercer's shoulder.

"You never instructed me to retrieve the girl." Mercer told him in an out-of-line tone.

Beckett growled, "You were suppose to get her and leave the rest to me."

"Well, I don't think you'll have to worry about finding her. They'll probably leave her on the nearest island," Mercer said, trying to redeem himself. "Since their captain is long gone."

"True. But this time I'm going," Beckett announced. _If you want something done right, you have to do yourself!_

Mercer nodded, "I'll have them prepare the ship, sir."

"Good."

Mercer left to have the fastest ship in the Fleet prepared for Beckett. Who, was now at his maps figuring out the closest island to where Mercer had in countered Jack. Finding three islands, Beckett figured that the pirates would go to a pirate port and that was Tortuga.

* * *

Jack left Charlotte in his cabin, while he spoke with Gibbs. "Cap'n what are you going to do about Charlotte?"

"I figure we get out to sea and I'll try to get her to remember. If I can't do that I'll just have to tell her," Jack grumbled.

"What if she doesn't believe you or think you've gone off the deep end?" Gibbs questioned.

"That's why we're going out to sea, there's no where for her to run," sighed Jack. "Thankfully."

Gibbs let out a chuckle and left for his duties. Jack nodded him off as he tried his best to come up with the most reasonable explanation to give to Charlotte. He had decided that before they arrived to Tortuga he'd tell her what she had done. However, Jack wouldn't tell Charlotte why she did it. That he hoped she'd figure out on her own.

Charlotte couldn't even begin to wrap her mind around why Jack was acting the way he was. He's a pirate. So wasn't he supposed to be fierce, unforgiving, and merciless? So why was he acting as if he cared for her? _What isn't he telling me?! _Charlotte groaned. She gently rubbed her temples as she tried to ease the oncoming headache.

Slumping down in the chair, Charlotte scanned the cabin for any clues. She couldn't find anything to help her. However, she did notice a curtained doorway. Getting up, Charlotte made her way pass the curtain and into the room. She passed a mirror, which caused her to do a double take. Charlotte couldn't believe what she was wearing, all it pirate garb. As her hands explored the different pieces of clothing, she watched in amazement.

Pulling her gaze from the mirror, Charlotte continued to look around. She soon spotted something hanging out of the drawers. It was her shift. A confused look contorted on to her face. _Why...why is this here? _Charlotte's mind was flooded with a multitude of questions. Knowing that she was in Jack's cabin didn't help ease those questions either.

Charlotte could hear Jack enter the cabin, however, she didn't have time to leave his personal quarters. He found her keeling with her shift in her hands. "Why do you have this?"

Jack grimaced, _Oh God, how do I explain this?_, "Darling, as of right now I can't give an explanation that you would find logical or even reasonable."

"Hey, I've given you some trust, why don't you use it!" scolded Charlotte.

"Oh right," nodded Jack. Now if this were any other situation, Jack would use it to his full advantage to convince her that they had done something the night before. However, being in the situation that he was in, Jack wouldn't, "The reason why you were at Tia Dalma's was to save me from death. You gave up the memories you had of me in exchange for her to save me. We were very close."

"How close? Like friends?" Charlotte inquired with a curious tone.

"The best of," lied Jack, _I can't tell her the truth, not now, possibly not ever._

Charlotte's brow furrowed, "I was-am friends with a pirate?"

"Hard to believe?"

"Just a little," Charlotte replied sarcastically.

"Well it's the truth," Jack returned as he gave her an honest look.

Charlotte looked down at her hands, still holding her shift, "You never answered my first question. Why do you have this? How _close_ were we really?"

"Nothing like that. You had gotten wet and I didn't want you getting sick on me." Jack lied, but lied earnestly.

"Oh."

Jack lowered his head to get a better look at Charlotte, "Are you going to be alright, darling?"

"Yes, thank you," she lied.

"I can tell you're lying to me," Jack observed.

"Well, I don't know if I'm going to be alright. I can't remember anything after my wedding night and clearly things have happened since then. I can't remember you and I feel like I should know you. Since you tell me that we were...are...friends," Charlotte sighed hopelessly.

Jack gave her a hopeful smile, "You'll remember soon enough."

"I doubt it," grumbled Charlotte.

"Don't give up," Jack told her as he extended his hand to help her up.

Taking his hand, Charlotte stood up and inwardly smiled at how warm his hands were, "I'll try not to."

Instead of letting her go, Jack pulled Charlotte close to him. So a mere inch separated the two. He searched her eyes for any sense of recognition. With his other hand, Jack placed it on the small of her back. He hoped to reignite the feelings he knew she had for him as he ran his hand up her back.

Charlotte's face flamed up, "I thought you said we weren't _that _close."

"You're right, I did say that," Jack sighed as he let her go.

Charlotte stepped back, "Jack don't lie to me, how close were we?"

"We were lovers," whispered Jack, who thought it be good to throw in a little of humor, well for him at least.

Charlotte merely blinked, "We...were...lovers?!"

Jack couldn't help but laugh, which clued Charlotte in. However, she acted as though she didn't see Jack laughing. She looked down for a moment, but then returned her gaze to Jack. Charlotte gave him a seductive look, "Lovers, huh?"

"Oh, aye," Jack replied as he played along. However, he was internally hoping that she knew he was only joking.

Charlotte moved closer to Jack and wrapped her arm around his neck. She smirked as she pulled his face closer to hers. Jack so desperately wanted to plunge his lips into hers, however, he knew it'd only makes things worst. Nevertheless, he couldn't help that his hands wandered down around her waist. He'd play along just for a bit, but stop if he knew Charlotte was getting in way over her head. So, with hands placed on her hips, Jack pulled her to him. Now, with their bodies firmly pressed against one another, Charlotte's bravado was soon fading. However, it returned momentarily as she brought her hand up to Jack's face as if she were going to caress it. That was not the case. Charlotte gave him a light slap on the head.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Jack asked as he rubbed his head.

"For lying to me! I know we weren't lovers! I'm not stupid! I saw your snickering after you told me," Charlotte replied annoyed.

Jack sighed, "You caught me."

"Thank you for pointing that out, now please let me go," she replied sarcastically.

Jack let her go and she took a step back. Charlotte gave him one last look and then she soon left. Jack followed after her and saw her off to the deck, where she passed Barbossa on the way. He was heading for Jack's cabin.

"What do you want?" Jack asked, unpleased to see him.

"How's the girl doing?" Barbossa asked, evading Jack's question.

Jack rolled his eyes, "What do you care?"

"I cannot be concerned about her?" Barbossa asked incredulously.

"Not without having alternative motives," Jack spat back.

"What does she remember?" Barbossa inquired, ignoring Jack's comment.

Sighing, Jack sat down, "Just her wedding day and night."

Barbossa nodded and soon left. Jack placed the bridge of his nose in between two of his fingers. _He's got something up his sleeve, but what? _Jack sat in his cabin for a while as he tried to reason why Barbossa cared how Charlotte was doing. However, Charlotte entering his quarters soon interrupted him.

"Your first mate sent me here," she announced.

"Alright, for what?" Jack asked.

"Uh, this," Charlotte said as she pushed her sleeve up and revealed a nasty looking gash. "I apparently received this in some sort of sword fight."

"Aye, you were fighting off an officer of the Royal Navy," Jack explained as he motioned for her to sit.

"Why was I doing that?" she asked as she followed Jack's movements around his cabin.

As he gathered his supplies, Jack turned to her, "There's a longer story to why that I will get to eventually, but for now Beckett's assistant had tracked you down. He was there to, I assume to kill me, get you back, and bring you back to Beckett."

"Why wasn't I going willingly?" she questioned both Jack and her motives.

"You didn't want to return," Jack replied simply as he brought a chair over to where Charlotte was. "Now, this is going to hurt like hell."

"What? Why?" Charlotte jumped.

"Well, because you've got a little infection here in your wound and I'll have to open 'er up to clean it out. Plus, I'm using pure alcohol to clean your wound too," explained Jack.

"Uh, alright," was all Charlotte could get out.

Jack handed her a rolled up piece of linen, "Bite down on this."

Charlotte took, but decided not to use it, "Just keep telling me about why you know I didn't want to return and I'll be alright."

"Alright," Jack began as he reopened her wound, "why don't I start from the beginning, the reason why you were here originally."

Charlotte merely nodded as she chocked back tears, which became even harder when Jack started to wash her wound. Jack stopped and gently turned her face to look at him, "Just tell me to stop and I will."

"No, you need to do this, so just keep talking," Charlotte returned, her voiced strained.

"Well, your necklace, the one you hid from Beckett, is part of a set of three which is a key to unlock an untold amount of treasure. I had me crew go into Port Victoria and raid it, looking for the necklace. Two of them found it, however, being the stubborn woman that you are, you shouted a 'parlay'," Jack summarized for her.

"Wait, I didn't ask to be released?" Charlotte asked, questioning her reasoning.

"You did, but it was part of your conditions. Conditions you gave in exchange for your necklace," Jack clarified.

Charlotte nodded, able to believe she would do such a thing, "What were these conditions?"

"One you didn't want to stay in the brig, which is understandable, two you wanted to be let go in Port Royal, and three was you wanted to come on our little venture," he rambled off.

Charlotte let out a pained chuckle, "So, how did we become so close?"

Jack dipped a needle and a thread into a bath of the alcohol as he began again, "Well, whether you know it or not, you probably don't know it. The likes of you and the likes of me are quite similar, our pasts at least. Our fathers and our connection to Beckett are the closest."

"Then you know and have seen the scars?" Charlotte winced as Jack continued to stitch her up.

"I've seen this one," Jack said as he paused from his medical work and drew a line down the front of her shirt, exactly where the scar was.

"Anything else?"

"You can handle your rum pretty well," Jack mused as he did his last stitch, "Well, until the following morning."

Charlotte gave him a surprised look, "Oh?"

"Aye, you can drink quite a lot, however, you have yet to get used to the headache the following morning," Jack told her as he bandaged her arm. "All done."

Charlotte rolled her sleeve back down, "Thank you."

"Not a problem, darling," Jack assured her.

"No, I meant for telling me about me," Charlotte thanked; however, she made face as she said it since it sounded odd.

Jack merely nodded as he got up.

* * *

Beckett and Mercer boarded _The Royal Empire_. They were headed for Tortuga. The two were in Beckett's quarters discussing what they will do once they found Charlotte.

"Shall I bring some soldiers with me?" Mercer inquired.

"No, do it as discreetly as possible. I don't want an uproar from any of the squabbling residents of this horrid town," Beckett returned.

"Aye, sir."

* * *

_Aww, Jack and Charlotte are getting closer...again. Review...please?_


	17. A Sight to See and A Kiss to Remember

_Story: A Smart Match_

_Title Chapter: A Sight to See and A Kiss to Remember._

_Summary: A young woman forced into marriage by her parents' greed, comes to meet the most infamous pirate in the Caribbean. Little does she know that she is the key in securing what the pirate wants most in the world. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates, only thing I own is what can be owned, i.e. Pirates paraphernalia._

* * *

They arrived in Tortuga and docked the Pearl. Jack, Barbossa, and part of the crew left for town. Jack brought Charlotte along too, in hopes that she'd make a connection with the town. He kept a careful eye on Charlotte and at times hold her around the waist. Although Jack's actions confused Charlotte, she did not ask or protest. Jack would do every time he saw another man sizing up Charlotte. He would not stand for it.

"Jack, what are you doing?" Charlotte whispered, her curiosity finally getting to her.

"Nothing," he replied simply.

"Nothing?" she questioned, sarcastically.

Jack sighed, "Fine. I don't like all these men taking a look at you."

"I can understand that, but why are you doing what you're doing?" Charlotte continued to question.

"I want them to think that you're mine," whispered Jack.

Charlotte nodded, liking the idea of being with Jack even if it was just for show. She couldn't figure out why the mere idea made her heart beat as fast as it did. When, Jack went to let go of her, since he didn't see any other men lusting after Charlotte. However, she soon replaced Jack's arm around her waist, "I feel better being closer to you."

Jack smiled, "Alright."

The group arrived at a tavern, where Barbossa and Jack had more to discuss. The crew ran off on their own, except for Gibbs who stayed to hear this discussion between Jack and Barbossa. As the talk went on, the hour grew later, and Charlotte grew bored. A person can only handle hearing the same proposal so many times. So, being the young and memory wiped woman she was, Charlotte quietly and secretly left the tavern. She was in search of something less boring than what was going on inside.

Wandering around the streets of Tortuga, Charlotte found the town to be quite interesting. However, she didn't stray far from the tavern where Jack was. Nevertheless, she went far enough to get herself in some trouble. A pirate noticed Charlotte wandering around. He mistaken Charlotte for a less than reputable woman and began to pursue her. He coerced her down a dark alleyway, away from the tavern.

Inside the tavern, Jack noticed Charlotte was missed. He soon jumped to his feet not caring that Barbossa was in the middle of speaking. Running out of the tavern, Jack searched frantically for her. He soon heard a faint scream, it sounded like Charlotte shouting his name. However, he couldn't spot her but he did see the dark alleyway.

"Jack!" she shouted desperately. Charlotte tried to cry his name again, but the dirty hand of man muffled her voice.

The man cackled as his hands reached to explore Charlotte's body, however, they never made it to their destination. The man was pulled off of Charlotte by the forceful hands of Jack. She slid to the dirty, ground as her body trembled with fear. Charlotte watched as Jack threw a few punches at the man. Who, in returned did the same, however, the man was soon beaten. Jack then turned to Charlotte he could see that she was visibly shaken. Jack lent out his hand to help her up and then pulled her into a tight embrace. Charlotte broke down in his arms. Jack cooed her and comforted her as best as he could.

"I'm sorry Jack," she sobbed into his chest.

"No, no. There is nothing to be sorry for," Jack corrected.

Charlotte shook her head, "No, there is. I should have stayed with you. I thought I could handle myself."

"You would have been able to..." Jack trailed off.

"Before I gave my memory up. Yes, I know," Charlotte finished for him.

Jack pulled her back so he could look into her eyes, "You were quite the swordsman...woman."

"I was?" she sniffled.

"Oh, aye. A little clumsy, but nevertheless good," Jack praised.

Charlotte smiled, "Will you teach me again?"

"Of course," Jack replied happily.

Charlotte yawned, "Can we return to the ship?"

"Aye, I'll walk you there. However, I must finish my business with Barbossa," Jack explained.

"I understand."

The two left for the Pearl with Jack keeping Charlotte very close. Jack got her to the ship and brought her into his quarters.

"Stay here, I don't want you getting yourself into anymore trouble," Jack joked.

Charlotte gave him a short smile, "I will."

Jack gave her one last look as he left the cabin. Which in return, Charlotte smiled back at him. She stretched her arms out as she let out another long yawn. Making her way to Jack's bedroom, Charlotte climbed her way into the bed. Despite what had happened, she soon drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

Hours had passed, but Jack was finally able to rid himself of Barbossa once and for all. When he left the tavern, the light pink lining of the sun was just starting to rise. Jack left Gibbs to do as he pleased. He was headed right for the Pearl and to check on Charlotte. Jack hoped that she was able to sleep soundly. Making his way through the still thick crowds of people, Jack reached the docks.

Upon entering his cabin, Jack threw his hat and jacket on to the table. His boots were tossed to the side as he quietly walked to where Charlotte was. Pushing aside the curtain, Jack walked over to his bed. A soft smile appeared on the pirate captain's face upon seeing the sleeping figure in his bed. His hand reached out and brushed a piece of Charlotte's hair away from her face. Jack carefully sat on the edge of the bed and pulled himself on to the bed. With his back against the wall and covers tossed over him, Jack was ready to doze off. It wasn't the most comfortable position for the exhausted captain. However, it would have to do.

Emerald green eyes fluttered open the following morning. Charlotte soon noticed Jack, slumped over on the bed. She let out a light chuckle as she sat up to lightly shake Jack. A few grumbled came sputtering out from his, but that was about it. Charlotte soon leaned over to whisper into his ear, "Jack, wake up."

Jack's eyes soon blinked open as he sat up, "Oh...good morning, love."

"Did you sleep alright?" Charlotte asked, concerned.

"I've slept better," sighed Jack as he stretched his tight muscles.

"Oh, you could have laid down," she informed him.

Jack shrugged, "Well, the last time you woke up to me, you began to assume too many things."

"Oh...such as?" Charlotte question, not realizing what she was asking.

"Well, darling, you thought we had..." Jack trailed off, hoping that it would click in her mind.

"Oh!"

"Aye."

A few moments passed between them where no one spoke, however, Charlotte soon broke the silence, "Jack, I have a rather, unusual request for you."

"What is it?" Jack asked, quite curious.

"I need to remove your vest and shirt," she murmured.

Jack shrugged, "Alright."

"You're not going to ask why?" Charlotte asked surprised.

"No, I trust you know what you're doing," replied Jack.

Charlotte nodded as she watched Jack unbutton his vest and then pull his linen shirt over his head. Charlotte study Jack's chest. Her hands traced every tattoo and scar that covered his body as her eyes drank in what her hands touched. A smile soon played across Charlotte's face, "So it wasn't a dream."

"What wasn't?" asked Jack.

"I think I remember something," she whispered quietly.

"What?"

"I sewed a shirt for you, did I not?" Charlotte asked, hope lingering in her voice.

"You did," Jack replied simply.

They just stared at one another for a few moments, neither spoke. Jack couldn't take it any longer; he couldn't stand for Charlotte not know how she truly felt for him. He leaned in and captured Charlotte's lips in a fiery but loving kiss.

* * *

Barbossa never left the tavern, he was busy waiting for another 'business transaction' to take place. He didn't have to wait long. His dealings were with one particular lord and his assistant.

"Beckett."

"Let's cut out the sneering and get down to business," snapped the lord.

Barbossa chuckled, "What is it ye wants to know?"

"What is the last thing Charlotte remembers?" asked Beckett, hastily.

"Just yer wedding and wedding night," Barbossa replied.

Beckett nodded, "I'm sure the pirates left her here some where."

"No, she's still with Sparra'," corrected Barbossa.

A rage filled glare was soon directed to Mercer, "I thought you said you took care of him!"

"I did, sir. There is no possible way he could still be alive," Mercer defended.

Barbossa chimed in, "Trust me, Sparra' is hard man to kill."

"So it seems," growled Beckett.

"So what is the plan, sir?" asked Mercer.

"Get Charlotte and we'll tend to Sparrow later, but we need her back," Beckett informed him.

Barbossa cleared his throat, "I do believe there is the matter of payment still."

"Ah, yes. You're seven thousand guineas is all here," Beckett said as he pulled out a leather envelope.

"It better be," sneered Barbossa as he skimmed the envelope over.

"Or what?" demanded Beckett.

Barbossa just stared at him as he got up to leave.

_Ahh, I'm so sorry this wasn't up sooner! And -le gasp- Barbossa and Beckett working together?! This can't be! Ah, well it is mon ami! Hope you enjoyed it, drop me a review...please? Thanks._


	18. Making New Memories

_Story: A Smart Match_

_Title Chapter: Making New Memories. _

_Summary: A young woman forced into marriage by her parents' greed, comes to meet the most infamous pirate in the Caribbean. Little does she know that she is the key in securing what the pirate wants most in the world. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates, only thing I own is what can be owned, i.e. Pirates paraphernalia._

* * *

Charlotte pulled back, as she broke their kiss. A flood of feelings rushed through Charlotte's body as she looked away from Jack. She wasn't sure what she was feeling was the right thing to feel. Jack was internally kicking himself; he couldn't believe he let himself be so impulsive. Well, he could but it wasn't the best time for it. Charlotte looked back at Jack. She could see that he was lost in his thoughts.

Charlotte grabbed Jack's attention with a hand on his shoulder. He was about to speak, however, he was soon silenced by a kiss from Charlotte. He deepened their kiss. Charlotte did the same for a moment more, however, she soon pulled back. She smiled at him, "I don't know what I'm feeling, but I like it. I like it a lot. This feeling, I think I've had before and I think it was for you."

Jack smiled, "You did have that feeling for me."

"I still can't remember even half the things that have happened, but they don't matter. What does matter is I can still remember the same feeling I had for you," Charlotte paused, "And I think it is love. Jack, I think I love you."

"You _think_?" Jack asked, playing with her.

Charlotte smirked, "I love you."

"I love you too," Jack told her, honesty fully evident. He leaned in and kissed Charlotte.

Now, one kiss lead to another and that one kiss lead to a trail of them down Charlotte's jaw line and neck. Charlotte, in return, left her own trail down Jack's neck and bare chest. She pulled herself and Jack back down on to the bed as she kissed him one more time. Their kissing lead to them making sweet, tender love.

--

Beckett sat in his quarters as he mentally put the execution of his plan together. His thoughts were interrupted by the entrance of Mercer. Beckett waved him in to fully enter his quarters, "Mr. Mercer, is everything in place?"

"Yes, sir. The two soldiers have been informed as well," replied Mercer.

"Good. They do know that if they were to leak any information about this, they will be hung?" Beckett asked as he stood up.

"Of course."

"Good. Make sure they're ready after dusk," added Beckett, "You're dismissed."

Mercer nodded and soon left the cabin.

--

Charlotte lay cuddled up to Jack as she slept peacefully. However, Jack lay there with his head propped up by his hand and watched Charlotte sleep. A smile crept across the pirate's face. His arm hang over her bare hip, lightly running his fingers over her stomach. For once in his life, Jack felt truly in love and he loved it. Before, he was always 'in love' with the woman he was with the one night and she was 'in love' with him too. However, Jack now knew what true love felt like and he didn't want it to ever leave.

Jack was brought back from his thought when he heard Charlotte stir. She turned slightly and looked up, "Good morning, again."

"It's a wee bit later than morning," Jack replied.

"Oh?" she asked as she picked up her head to look out the window. She saw the orange glow of the setting sun, "I've slept the whole day away?" Charlotte asked, granted it was quite late when she awoke earlier that day.

"It seems so," sighed Jack.

Charlotte smiled, "I could care less."

"Good."

"I don't even care if I don't fully regain my memory, all I care about is knowing that I love you," mused Charlotte as she settled back against Jack's chest.

"Plus, I can always make new memories," she added.

"_We _can make new memories," Jack corrected for her as he laced his hand with hers, "If you ever want to know anything, let me know."

"I will."

"You don't regret allowing yourself to love?" Jack asked.

Charlotte gave him a strange look, "Of course not. Why would I?"

"Before, you wouldn't allow yourself to. You wouldn't give any trust to anyone either," Jack explained.

"I know I wouldn't trust or allow myself to love but when I'm with you, I just feel safe and that nothing could possibly hurt me." Charlotte said with a smile.

"You do?" asked Jack, truly surprised.

"Yes. I really do," she told him earnestly.

Jack smiled, "I'm glad to know I can make you feel like that."

"Can we go back into town tonight?" Charlotte asked through a yawn.

"Are you sure you want to?" Jack returned, unsure since it had not even been a day since Charlotte's run-in with the other pirate.

Charlotte nodded, "Yes. Only because you'll be there with me?"

"Of course. I would never allow anything like that happen to you again," replied Jack.

"Alright, let's go now because if I don't get up, I'll literally sleep the whole day away," giggled Charlotte.

Jack chuckled as he sat up and stretched, "When we come back to the Pearl, I want you to bring your things from your quarters to here."

"Aye, aye Captain," she replied mockingly.

The two got themselves out of bed and soon dressed. They left Jack's cabin soon after and hand in hand too. However, once they hit the town Jack brought Charlotte even closer. He kept his arm firmly around her waist, not taking any chances. They found a decent looking tavern and went inside. This tavern happened to be the same one where Charlotte had first met Barbossa. Not the best memory to try to bring back, however, it's something to try for.

Charlotte looked around for a moment or two, "This, place...it seems familiar."

"It does? Good!" Jack praised.

"I can't remember why it is though," she sighed.

"It'll come to you, hopefully," Jack said, trying to cheer her up.

"I hope."

The two stayed for a few hours, during those few hours they found some of the crew and Gibbs. However, Charlotte never realized why she knew the tavern. Jack clued her in and then it clicked for her. Charlotte was just happy she could just remember the slightest of things, the little details hardly mattered to her.

Jack and Charlotte left Gibbs at the tavern, Charlotte had wanted to walk around Tortuga some more. They exited through a small alley way that connected to the main street. Though they were a mere couple of feet from the street, Jack and Charlotte never made it there. They were cut off by two soldiers of the EITC, Mercer, and Beckett. Within a split second, Charlotte was dragged away from Jack. He was held back by the two soldiers with Mercer's pistol to his temple.

"Please, Cutler, don't shoot him," Charlotte begged.

"Give me one damn good reason not to," growled Beckett.

"I went willingly with his crew and I did not want to be released once he got what he wanted. It was also my idea to send the ransom letter, if it were up to Jack, I would have been back long ago," Charlotte lied, convincingly.

Beckett looked at her hard, "Fine."

Charlotte looked over to Jack and mouthed three little words to him with a sorrowful look, "I love you."

Jack merely nodded his head. He didn't want to risk mouthing the same to her and have Beckett see. Jack knew that things would only be worst for Charlotte if Beckett knew. Beckett waved Mercer to follow him and Charlotte. He left the two soldiers to gang up on Jack. They kicked him a few times square in the chest, before following Beckett and Mercer.

During his short but harsh beating, Jack heard a few cracks. He knew at the very least his ribs were cracked, however, he couldn't give a shit about that. Jack was more concerned for Charlotte, since he knew Beckett wanted to finally have his wedding night.

As he staggered to stand, Jack leaned against the wall as he stared down the alley way, _Charlotte, be strong. I'll be there soon._

_

* * *

__I know, you all probably want to kill me right about now. -hides under the computer desk- Well, please don't! I gave you some cute Jack and Charlotte fluff! An update will come ASAP. Review, please._


	19. Self Preservation

_Story: A Smart Match_

_Title Chapter: Self-preservation._

_Summary: A young woman forced into marriage by her parents' greed, comes to meet the most infamous pirate in the Caribbean. Little does she know that she is the key in securing what the pirate wants most in the world. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates, only thing I own is what can be owned, i.e. Pirates paraphernalia_

* * *

Jack stood in his cabin as Gibbs finished wrapping Jack's sides. Gibbs did the last wrap around and tied the bandages off. He stood up and gave his captain a wary look. Jack returned with his own, confused look, "What?"

"Is she worth it?" Gibbs asked meekly.

"What?" Jack asked, astonished.

"Charlotte, is she worth risking your life?" clarified Gibbs.

Jack laughed at the absurdity of the situation. Never would Jack have thought he'd risk his own life for a woman, "Aye, she is."

"Then, where do we go?" Gibbs asked.

"I don't know," grumbled Jack.

"What-" before Gibbs could finish his question, Jack had already left the cabin.

Jack was off into the town once more. From far off viewers it appeared as if Jack was aimlessly wandering the streets. They were correct for assuming so. Jack hadn't a clue what to do. However, all of this changed when he spotted one of the two soldiers that had attacked him. In a flash, Jack lunged at the man and soon had man by his throat.

"Where is she?!" Jack demanded.

The soldier squirmed under Jack's grip, "Why would I tell you?"

"You value your life, don't you?" Jack asked harshly.

The soldier nodded as best he could.

Jack cocked his pistol and placed it against the man's head, "Then you'll tell me."

"They're...going to...Port...Victoria," he gasped.

Jack released his grip and soon left.

--

Charlotte sat in Beckett's quarters, frightened to move a muscle. Beckett had already discovered that Charlotte and Jack had been _together. _In finding out, Beckett was less than pleased to say the least. However, Charlotte didn't receive the reprisal she expected. So, Charlotte sat in fear as she awaited Beckett's revenge. Although, she'd never show her fear.

Beckett had Charlotte immediately change from her pirate garb into her 'proper' attire. She grimaced upon looking in the mirror, what she saw wasn't her reflection. Charlotte could no longer see herself in such clothing or the type of person they typically clothed.

Walking into his quarters, Beckett found Charlotte staring into the mirror. He walked over to her and brought his hands to her waist. Charlotte jumped upon feeling his hands on her, "Do you not like it?"

"What do you care?" Charlotte growled as she tried to pull herself from Beckett's grasp.

Beckett's grip on Charlotte tightened, "I want to make you happy."

"You could careless about my happiness," hissed Charlotte.

"How do you know of the ransom letter? From what I was told, you have no memory of being with that wretched pirate," recalled Beckett.

"I didn't. He's a pirate, why wouldn't he send a ransom?" she retorted.

Beckett believed her and soon went on to his own agenda. His hands worked to pull the different layers of Charlotte's dress higher and higher. Charlotte soon pushed him away and gave him a nasty glare. Beckett looked at her with a slightly confused gawk. As far as he knew, Charlotte only remembered their wedding day and night.

"We had our wedding night and what will come of it, will," Charlotte hissed.

"And what about you and pirate? What will come of that?" Beckett returned.

"Nothing. It was self-preservation and self-preservation only," she spat back. It made her heart ache to say such a thing.

Beckett's brow furrowed, "You don't know for sure that nothing will come of your time with the wretch."

"Does it matter?"

"Yes, it does. I need a legitimate heir not some child from an illicit affair," Beckett growled.

"Affaire? You make it sound as if I left you for a pirate!" Charlotte shouted with a facade of anger.

"Didn't you though? You said you chose to stay with him," he reminded her.

"I didn't want you to kill him, that's all. He may be a pirate, but it doesn't mean he must be condemned to death," Charlotte mused as she walked farther away from Beckett.

"But isn't that the exact reason why we would condemn him to such a fate?" asked Beckett.

Charlotte shook her head, "It doesn't matter now."

Beckett came up from behind Charlotte and brought her closer to him, "You're right. It doesn't matter."

"Where are we going?" Charlotte asked, trying ease their conversation in another direction.

"Home," the lord replied simply.

Charlotte tried to wiggle out of Beckett's grasp, "Do I have my own quarters on this vessel?"

"Yes."

"I do?" she asked surprised, but still hopeful.

"Yes, my quarters," Beckett replied. He dashed all Charlotte's hopes from her mind.

"Oh."

Beckett gave her a strange look, "Do they not suite you? Would you rather have quarters you're more accustom to? Let's say the brig? Or the captain's bed?" Charlotte shot him a disgusted look as she pushed Beckett away. He merely chuckled, "Will you not humor me?"

"No, I won't," Charlotte shot back.

* * *

_I know it's short. I know I promised a quick post. I also know I'm an unreliable updater. Can you all look past this and review? In my defense, I was away from a computer for nine days...it was traumatic...sorta. Anyways, thanks for stopping by a new chapter will be coming soon. _


	20. An Unsure Child

_Story: A Smart Match_

_Title Chapter: An Unsure Child._

_Summary: A young woman forced into marriage by her parents' greed, comes to meet the most infamous pirate in the Caribbean. Little does she know that she is the key in securing what the pirate wants most in the world. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates, only thing I own is what can be owned, i.e. Pirates paraphernalia_

* * *

Charlotte awoke to the sounds of a port, the yelling and movement of the dockworkers. She sat up quickly, hopped out of bed, and ran over to the open window. Sticking her head out the window Charlotte soon found out that she was now in Port Victoria. She walked over to the dresser and dressed quickly. She had limberly climbed over Beckett and didn't want all her hard work go to waste by waking him with loud dressing.

Charlotte snuck out of the cabin and quietly shut the door. She inhaled the fresh air as she made her way down to the gangplank. Charlotte's hasty exit was cut short when a soldier standing guard stopped her. He held up his hand in her face, "Sorry, Lady Charlotte. Lord Beckett's orders, you're not to leave the vessel without him."

Charlotte grumbled as she walked away, "Damn him."

Now she was torn as whether to go back into the cabin or not. Knowing that Beckett would know that Charlotte attempted to leave without him. Also, that she may have tried to run off. Taking a chance that Beckett was still sleeping, Charlotte decided to go back into the cabin.

As Charlotte carefully closed the cabin door she turned around to come face to face with Beckett. She gave him a shocked look to see him up. In return Beckett gave her a none too pleased look, "I see you were stopped from leaving."

"I wasn't trying to leave. I was feeling ill, so I wanted to get some fresh air," Charlotte corrected through a lie.

"Ill?"

"Yes, ill. However, now that I received some fresh air, I should be fine," she informed him.

"Could it be you're not ill, but with child? A pirate's child?" Beckett questioned incredulously.

Charlotte was beginning to grow irritated, "No, I'm not with child! I just wanted some fresh air."

"So you say," returned Beckett as he left his quarters.

--

Jack stood up at the helm, next to Gibbs. He anxiously waited and watched as Port Victoria became bigger and bigger. They dropped anchor off shore and Gibbs had a long boat lowered down. Jack rowed himself to shore and dragged the long boat to a small cove so it wouldn't be spotted. Night had fallen by the time he had reached the beach and hid the long boat. Jack hadn't a clue as to where he was going, but he knew he would find Charlotte.

He sulked around in the shadows looking and listening for any clue as to where Charlotte might be. Jack was now headed towards a mansion atop of the island. Jack made his way to the top of the island and miraculously wasn't spotted by thousands of soldiers that wandered the streets. He found his way to the back of the mansion and was now wandering through the back gardens.

Charlotte had managed to escape her chambermaids and Beckett's watch to have alone time. She was unsure of what was going to happen. Her worries were made worst when her fake nausea became real. Charlotte hoped that it was just her nerves making her feel so sick. However, in the back of her mind she had her doubts.

Once again not feeling well, Charlotte decide to stop for a moment. She took a few deep breaths as she tried to quell her stomach. Upon hearing a rustle in the bushes behind her, Charlotte quickly turned in that direction. She was sure she spotted Jack partially hidden behind a tree.

"Jack?" she called quietly.

Jack took a quick look around before coming out from his hiding place, "I'm so happy to see you're alright."

"Oh, Jack it is you!" Charlotte cried happily as she threw her arms around him.

He winced as Charlotte embraced him. She stepped back and gave him a concerned look, "What did they do?"

"Just a broken rib or two. It's nothing," Jack assured her.

"Just a broken rib or two?!" Charlotte exclaimed in disbelief.

Jack caressed her face, "I'll be fine, I promise."

"You better be."

Jack gave her a comforting smile, however, it soon faded, "I heard a rumor while I was trying to find you."

"About what?" asked Charlotte, her brow furrowing.

"That you and Beckett were expecting a child," he told her, "Is it true?"

"No," Charlotte replied initially, "Well...I don't know."

"You don't know if you're with child or you don't know if you _and _Beckett are expecting a child?" questioned Jack since he wasn't following.

"Both, well not so much the latter one."

It took Jack a moment to process what Charlotte said, "You could be with child and it may not be Beckett's?"

"Yes, but I fear if I can't get away from Beckett and the child isn't his, what he will do," Charlotte told him darkly.

"How would he know?"

"By the child's eyes, your eyes. Mine are green and Beckett's are blue. Yours are a beautiful dark amber-like brown. I fear for the child's life and my own. I don't know what Beckett might or would do," Charlotte said as her voice trembled.

Jack thought for a moment, "I know a way I can get you away from Beckett, but it's not a permanent thing."

"What works now is good enough," replied Charlotte.

"Alright. Just follow my lead and don't worry I won't let anything happen to you," Jack assured her.

Charlotte nodded.

Jack took her by the hand and the two ran towards the mansion. He then carefully twisted Charlotte's arm behind her back and brought his pistol to her chin.

Charlotte tried to look at him, but Jack kept her head so she could see him, "Jack, what are you doing?"

"Love, just trust me," Jack told her.

Jack then kicked in the door that led to the inside of the mansion. He startled everyone in the area. He spotted a servant and told him to find his master. Beckett appeared not a moment sooner, "I thought we got rid of you!"

"I'm a hard man to kill, twice," returned Jack.

Beckett gave Jack a smug smirk, "You think by placing a pistol to her throat, I'll bargain?"

"Fine. What about your child?" Jack asked as he moved the pistol from Charlotte's chin to her stomach, "I know you need a heir to gain _full _control of the Company."

"How do you know that?" Beckett demanded as he lost his smug look.

"It doesn't matter. But what does is that I know old Kensington left a clause in his will. It said you don't have full control until you produce an heir," Jack said with an arrogance about him.

"What do you want?" Beckett asked through the grit of his teeth.

"The girl comes with me and once she has the babe you can the both of them back. For a pretty penny of course," Jack negotiated.

Beckett let out a strained sigh, "Fine. Leave."

With that Jack more or less dragged Charlotte out of the mansion. Once out then began to run to where Jack hid the long boat.

Mercer gave Beckett a confused and shocked look, as if Beckett had gone mad, "Sir, what are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that we find a child say he's mine and that Charlotte died during birth. Then we go after Sparrow and Charlotte," Beckett said under his breath.

"We go after the both of them?" Mercer asked.

"Yes, there is no way Sparrow came up with that alone. The two are as good as dead," hissed Beckett.

* * *

_And the drama continues. _


	21. While Waiting For Robert's Reply

_Story: A Smart Match_

_Title Chapter: While Waiting For Robert's Reply. _

_Summary: A young woman forced into marriage by her parents' greed, comes to meet the most infamous pirate in the Caribbean. Little does she know that she is the key in securing what the pirate wants most in the world. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates, only thing I own is what can be owned, i.e. Pirates paraphernalia._

* * *

Charlotte and Jack reached the long boat in record time. The two pulled the boat to the water and began to row towards the _Pearl_. Jack suddenly stopped rowing and looked at Charlotte. She gave him a puzzled look, "What?"

"You're not safe with me anymore," Jack told her.

"Jack, what are you talking about? Yes, I am," argued Charlotte, "Now, get back to rowing."

"No, you're not," continued Jack.

"Just row!" Charlotte shouted.

Jack started up again and they reached the ship. Jack ordered Gibbs to head out for open sea. He then took Charlotte into his cabin. Charlotte waited for him to close the door, "Why did you say I'm not safe with you?"

"Because you're not," returned Jack.

"How am I not safe with you?" asked Charlotte.

"I can't protect you the way I want to. It's me against Beckett and all of his resources," Jack said in frustration.

"How do you want to protect me?"

Jack took her into his arms, "I want to be sure Beckett can never find you."

"What do you think you can do to make sure of that?" Charlotte inquired.

"I have a friend that will-" Jack was soon cut off.

Charlotte shook her head, "Like you said, Beckett has a numerous amount of resources. Leaving me somewhere with someone won't cut it. I don't care how unsafe you think I am with you. The safest I feel is when I'm with you."

"But you're with child and-" he was cut off again.

"Exactly, I am with child. Your child and I want to be with you, so that you can protect me and your child," reasoned Charlotte.

"The child might not be mine," Jack mumbled.

"I know the child is yours. I know I wouldn't feel this happy, if I knew the child wasn't yours. Beckett will say or do anything to make sure the Company stays his," Charlotte assured him.

"You're honestly happy?"

"Yes, of course. I may not remember everything yet or even ever, but like I said, we'll make new memories," she assured him some more.

Jack placed him hand on Charlotte's now flat stomach, "What do we do?"

"You, Captain Sparrow, don't know what to do?" Charlotte teased.

"Well, you didn't like my first idea. You actually didn't even hear me out," Jack sighed, acting hurt as he let her out his embrace.

"I don't like any idea that involves us being apart," Charlotte pointed out.

"Fine."

Charlotte thought for a moment, "My mother left me a cottage in her will. It was in the Channel Islands. Jersey was the island."

"Isn't that a little too close to Beckett?" asked Jack, skeptically.

"Well, we wouldn't have to go there until the child is born. You told Beckett you would ransom us once the baby was born. We have until then, I suppose," Charlotte added.

"I don't think Beckett would wait that long, do you?"

"Do you happen to know anyone that keeps up with what's happening with the Company?" Charlotte inquired.

"I do, a fellow named Robert." Jack told her.

Charlotte nodded, "Write him and ask him about the rumor of a possible heir for Beckett."

"Then what?"

"We'll go from there," Charlotte replied simply.

"Sounds good to me," Jack agreed.

"So, what are we going to do until we hear from Robert?" asked Charlotte as she brought Jack close again.

Jack sighed with an amused tone, "Well, I suppose we go find the treasure that I needed your necklace for. It is the whole reason why you're here in the first place. It would be criminal to just let that go."

"Let's go then," Charlotte chuckled.

--

Jack wrote the letter to Robert and dropped it off when they made port. He had the crew gather a few things before shoving off. It took only a few hours and before the crew knew it, they were out to sea. All of them were a little annoyed that they didn't get to spend as much time as they would have liked to in town. However, their grievances were eased by the thought of a large treasure of untold sums.

The journey wasn't long by most standards, but it was long for Charlotte. Mainly because they hit rough seas and they didn't aid in her morning sickness. She spent most of her mornings in the privy and then the afternoon in Jack's cabin recuperating from the morning. However, by mid-afternoon she was fine. That was partially due to Jack, he brought her a cup of tea. The tea was made up of herbs that were known to soothe the stomach such as chamomile and mint.

It was nearing the end of the journey to the island and Jack was on his way to bring Charlotte another cup of tea up from the galley. She was sitting in Jack's private quarters, on the armchair. Her nausea was slowly fading and the tea would help speed the process even more. Jack came into the room, walked over to her, and handed her the cup. She gave him an appreciative smile, "Thank you."

"It's not a problem, darling," Jack assured her.

"So, aside from the treasure, is there anything else on this island?" asked Charlotte.

"Not that I know of," Jack told her with a shrug.

Charlotte nodded and went to sipping her tea. Jack told her he'd call her when they arrived to the island.

They arrived within the hour and had the long boats and most of the crew in the water a half an hour later. They rowed to shore and pulled the long boats up. Jack led the group to the only 'building' standing. It was a cove that used sit just in front of the water, but now as the island grew the cove was pushed back. Whatever people once inhabited the island had hollowed out the cove further. It was made into a shrine-like place. Old pieces of incense and religious relics lay in disarray from an uproar of sorts.

The group arrived to the cove and ventured into it. Jack kept Charlotte close, since everything was in a state of decrepitness. It was just a matter of how much. The trek wasn't long to where the treasure was kept; however it was dangerous. They reached the end of the cove, where they found a door. In the door there was a circular handle that could only be turned with the insertion of three crystals.

Jack pulled out the three he and collected and placed them in their respective slots. He turned the handle and with the help of Gibbs and two other crewmembers, they pushed the door open.

Inside there was a small room, in spite of its size the room contained gold, gems, and other fortunes from floor to ceiling. A huge smile appeared on each of the crewmember's faces. However, they all waited for Jack's orders. Which were for them to load everything from that room to the _Pearl_.

_Just wait and see when Charlotte finds out about Beckett's plans. Until then! Reviews are always welcomed. :D_


	22. To Start Anew

_Story: A Smart Match. _

_Title Chapter: To Start Anew. _

_Summary: A young woman forced into marriage by her parents' greed, comes to meet the most infamous pirate in the Caribbean. Little does she know that she is the key in securing what the pirate wants most in the world. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates, only thing I own is what can be owned, i.e. Pirates paraphernalia._

_A/N: I am really, really sorry about not updating sooner. I just had a really bad case of writer's block and school starting. But, luckily both have either passed or I've gotten used to it again. I'll leave to you figure out which is which, so with that said, enjoy!_

* * *

Three weeks had passed and the crew had been given their part of the treasure. They had stowed it away in a safe hiding place or gambled it away. Jack had his portion safely stored away too. Charlotte's morning sickness had all but subsided and she was now waiting for the inevitable, for her stomach to grow and expand with the growth of their child. She and Jack had been living in a weekly rentable apartment, during their stay in Tortuga. The crew either stayed on the _Pearl_ or rent a room in an inn.

Jack hadn't anything else planned after acquiring the treasure, so he left his crew to mull around the town. It was like a little vacation. The crew was using every minute of this little respite. Fun and frolic was abound.

Charlotte sat in their temporary home, waiting for the return of Jack. He was off to check to see if any news from Robert had come. He came back with in a half hour and had a letter in hand.

Jack had yet to read it since he thought it was best to wait until both he and Charlotte could read it together. He began to briefly skim the letter until he came across interesting news. So interesting that he had to reread the information. Jack didn't even bother to finish reading. He looked over to Charlotte, who gave him a confused look, "Jack, what's wrong?"

"You died," Jack replied simply.

"Jack, what are you talking about?" Charlotte asked, bewildered.

Jack held up the letter, "According to Robert, Beckett claims you died during child birth."

"Child birth?" Charlotte repeated, "Is he staying I was bed ridden because I was with child, therefore, I didn't see anyone?"

Jack skimmed the letter again, "That's what Beckett's saying."

"This is good, isn't it?" Charlotte asked.

"Possibly," Jack shrugged because he wasn't really sure himself.

"Let's not leave to the Channel Islands," Charlotte said as she sat down.

Jack gave her a puzzled look, "Why not?"

"He has his heir, Kensington is dead and my father doesn't care. There's no reason for Beckett to come after us," Charlotte reasoned.

"It's up to you," Jack told her.

Charlotte nodded, "Let's just sail the sea for the rest of our lives."

"Really?" Jack asked, quite shocked.

"Yes, I know you love the sea and I could never make you give up the sea," she told him earnestly.

"But you do want to spend most of your time out at sea?" Jack asked.

Charlotte nodded, "If that's where you'll be, then yes."

Jack smiled and handed the letter to Charlotte in case she wanted to read it for herself. She glanced over it and nodded. She didn't find anything that Beckett was claiming out of the ordinary. Charlotte chuckled, this cause Jack to look up, "What is it love?"

"It's just, when I first found out that I was to be married to Beckett, I had assumed that my life would turn out to be exactly as I pictured it. I would just be some woman on the arm of Beckett, producing heirs. Never, would I have thought that a gang pirates would come and ransack Port Victoria and I'd have to 'parlay' so they wouldn't kill me," Charlotte mused.

"You remember that?!" Jack asked excitedly.

Charlotte gave him a confused look, "Yes, I remember thinking my life would be utterly dull. Why?"

"Not that, the part about the pirates going through Port Victoria and saying 'parlay'," clarified Jack.

"Yes?"

A smiled crept across Jack's face, "Looks like your memory is coming back."

Charlotte stood there with a stupid smile on her face as she began to recount more and more events in her head that had happened before she gave up her memory. "We drank quite a lot."

"Aye, we did," chuckled Jack.

Charlotte smiled, "I love you."

Jack brought her close and kissed her passionately. He broke away a moment later, "I love you too, Charlotte."

"Jack, I have a question," she said as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"What is it, love?" Jack inquired.

"Could you take me to see my mother's grave?" Charlotte asked quietly.

"Of course, where is she buried?"

"In Marseille," Charlotte answered.

Jack nodded, "We could go. I think the crew is getting a bit antsy anyways."

"Will there be anything for them there? I mean, it's not a pirate port," explained Charlotte.

"Aye, darling. A port is a port, there is always something for sailors to do," Jack clarified.

"Yes, but the _Pearl_'s sails will be a dead give away," pointed out Charlotte.

"Not a problem, darling. I know of a smaller port island right before Marseille, we can dock the _Pearl _there and take a smaller ship to Marseille. I think it'll work out even better if we leave the crew there too," Jack recalled.

Charlotte nodded, "Alright then."

In the week to follow Jack gather his crew, or what was left. Some had jump ship and new members joined. None of this truly mattered to the captain as long as he had a decent crew that was fine with him. Jack had the crew gather supplies and anything they needed. The captain made sure he picked up some tea, just in case the rough seas upset Charlotte's stomach. By the end of the week they shoved off and were now head for France, but more specifically, Marseille.

--

Two weeks passed and the _Pearl _made port on a small island known as Lîle de Rouge. Jack instructed Gibbs to inform the crew that they'd be leaving within the week. It was mid morning when they arrived and by mid afternoon Jack had bartered he and Charlotte a pass to Marseille. The two walked hand in hand from the port area up to the city.

The two made their way into the inners of the city and tried very hard to draw as little attention to them as possible. Jack could be easily spotted as a pirate and even though Charlotte wasn't in her pirate garb, she still didn't look like she belonged to the upper class. However, this was her family's city and the people or the important people at least would recognize her face. So as Charlotte led them through the city she took as many 'back roads' as possible. She knew that any one that could recognize her on the spot would only be found in the center of the city. Luckily, the cemetery where Charlotte's mother was buried was located near the outer part of the city.

They eventually made it to the cemetery. In the cemetery there was a large area dedicated solely to Charlotte's family, which made it easier for her to find since she hadn't been there in so long. As Charlotte and Jack rounded the corner, Charlotte spotted someone all too familiar. It was her older sister, Estelle. Estelle had been married to a lord a year before Charlotte was betrothed to Beckett.

"_Merde_!" Charlotte cursed under her breath as she backed up a bit and crouched down.

Jack leaned down, "What's wrong, love?"

"That's my sister, Estelle. Of all the days she decides to visit our mother's grave after ten years of never coming over here, today is the day!" she quietly huffed.

"Were you not close?" Jack asked, curious.

"No, the only one of my siblings that I was close to was my brother, Andre," Charlotte explained.

While the two quietly talked, Estelle had noticed them in the corner of her eye right before they hid behind the corner. She was now staring that the corner, "Charlotte, is that you?"

"_Oh mon dieu!_" Charlotte cried in annoyance, "She knows we're here."

Jack merely grimaced.

Charlotte stood up and went to face her sister, "Estelle."

"Oh it is you!" Estelle shouted happily as she ran over to hug Charlotte.

Now, Charlotte didn't care for Estelle because she thought Charlotte was too rebellious or anything of that matter. No, it was because Estelle was very bubbly and happy all the time. She nearly drove Charlotte up a wall. Well, for the most part Estelle was like that, however, if she were to get mad she could be the most harsh, ruthless person around. So, the only time Charlotte and Estelle got along was when Estelle moved out to live with the lord she married.

While Estelle hugged even more, Charlotte peered over Estelle's shoulder to see Jack watch the two. She waved at him to leave. Jack nodded and was about to get when he slipped. He fell on to his side that was just about done healing, "Bugger!"

Estelle pulled away from Charlotte, "What was that, CharChar?"

"Nothing!" Charlotte replied quickly.

"Is there someone else with you? Oh, is it Cutler?" Estelle asked excitedly as she went to go see who was behind the corner.

"No, Estel-" Charlotte wasn't quick enough to stop her sister.

"Charlotte!" Estelle shrieked.

Charlotte cringed and walked over to Estelle, "Estelle, _fermez la bouche!" _

"Charlotte, a pirate was following you! And you want me to be quiet?!" Estelle asked astonished.

Not even acknowledging her sister's statement, Charlotte rushed over to Jack when she saw him holding his side, "Jack! Are you alright?"

"Oh, aye…I should be alright," he assured her.

Estelle's eyes grew wide as her jaw dropped, "You...you…know him?! CharChar you're with a pirate? What will Cutler say? And what about father for that matter?!"

"Are you sure?" Charlotte asked still concerned and ignoring her sister.

Jack nodded, "Aye, love. I'll be just fine."

"Charlotte answer me!" Estelle demanded with her older sibling authority.

Charlotte shot a glare at her sister, "Yes, alright? It doesn't matter what Beckett says, because as far as I'm concerned to him, I'm dead. Didn't you hear? I died during childbirth. And for father, I don't give a damn what he says. He never cared about what happened to me. As long as Beckett covers his tracks with lies and father is purposely ignorant to what happens to me nothing matters. I am finally free to live my life and I doing that with Jack."

"He's a pirate!" Estelle pointed out darkly.

"I don't care, he's only other person besides our mother that ever cared about what happened to me!" Charlotte retorted harshly.

Estelle scoffed with an evil smirk, "Oh CharChar, you do know I'm telling father and I'll tell Gregoire. The two of them will take you back to Beckett and have your little wretch hung."

Before Charlotte could respond, a man appeared at the other end of the avenue. He was dressed like a man of high honor, "Estelle?"

"Look who's right on time," Estelle said devilishly.

"_Merde,_" Charlotte helped Jack up, "Estelle if you tell them then you'll be as dead to me as I am to Beckett and father."

With that both Jack and Charlotte fled the cemetery.

Lord Gregoire came walking down the avenue and peered down the now empty avenue his wife was smirking at, "Who were you talking to?"

"Oh, Charlotte," she replied.

A puzzled look came across the lord's face, "Charlotte? Is Beckett here with her too?"

"No, actually she left Cutler for a pirate. Have your men search them out, I'm sure they couldn't of gotten very far," Estelle ordered her husband.

* * *

_Well there you have it. You might have noticed some of the italicized dialogue and you might have noticed that it's French! So here are the translations/meaning:_

_**Merde**: Literally crap, but used more like shit, i.e., "Aw, shit I forgot that paper was due today!"  
__**Oh mon dieu**: Oh my God!  
__**Fermez la bouche**: Lit. Close your mouth, but used as shut up. _

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter, there will be more to come soon!_


	23. No More Troubles

_Story: A Smart Match. _

_Title Chapter: No More Troubles_

_Summary: A young woman forced into marriage by her parents' greed, comes to meet the most infamous pirate in the Caribbean. Little does she know that she is the key in securing what the pirate wants most in the world. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates, only thing I own is what can be owned, i.e. Pirates paraphernalia._

**_A/N: So again I am very, very sorry about my terrible updating. So, this chapter is the last of this story. But don't worry; I have another story in the works. So, keep coming back. :D_**

* * *

Charlotte and Jack ran as fast as they both could. However, they were both winded soon because she was with child and he was still healing from his rib injury. The two slinked down a small alleyway. They caught their breath, but still keeping their suspicions about them.

"They're going to be after me…us…and I don't know what to do," Charlotte cried hopelessly.

Jack cupped her chin, "We'll figure something out, darling."

Charlotte began to pace and as she paced, she kept running her hands over her stomach, "I'm going to take care of this problem at the source."

"What do you mean?" Jack asked.

"I'm going to see my father," she declared as she marched off in the direction of the mansion.

Jack ran after her, "Darling, do you really think this is the best idea?"

"No, not at all. But, it's the only thing I can think of that will stop this madness!" Charlotte exclaimed as she continued on.

"Is there anything I can do?" Jack inquired as he walked with her.

"No, I have to do this myself," Charlotte replied.

Jack nodded as he took her hand, "I understand. Where does your father live?"

"Right over this hill," Charlotte told him as she pointed to the large mansion that sat on the other side of the hill they stood in front of.

"I'll wait here for you," Jack told her.

"I shouldn't be long," she assured him. She brought him close and kissed him, "Be careful, Estelle's husband's men will be roaming the area."

"I will. But you be careful too."

Charlotte smiled, "Don't worry, Jack. I'll be just fine."

She kissed him once more before heading up the hill. Charlotte looked back over her shoulder and smiled at Jack. He was watching her go up the hill. Charlotte made her way up to her family's mansion. Knowing she'd never make it into the mansion through the front, Charlotte made her way to the back of mansion. She climbed the same tree she climbed when she was a child, except this time she was trying to get into her home.

Once in, Charlotte headed for her father's study. He spent most of his days there and then go to dinner with her stepmother, Emilie, and then the two would split up for the rest of the night until bed. Charlotte found her father like she expected to find him, sitting at his desk, smoking his pipe, and doing paper work. Governor Henri DuMarron looked up and his jaw dropped open, almost causing his pipe to fall out of his mouth, "Charlotte?"

"I'm sure by now Estelle has told you everything?" Charlotte asked.

Henri smirked, "She has."

"Call your men off," she demanded.

"What makes you think I'll do that?" Henri asked egotistically.

Charlotte's eyes narrowed and shined with smugness, "Because, I'll expose the both of you. You selling off your daughter and Cutler, well there's a lot I could say about _my dear _Cutler."

Henri stood up in an authoritative way and walked over to Charlotte, "Charlotte, you're going back to Cutler."

"I certainly am not! I don't fear you father, I never have! I'm quite sure Cutler doesn't want me back either," Charlotte retorted.

"You're going back," Henri boomed.

Charlotte scoffed, "Cutler told everyone I died during child birth, I don't think he would want me to come back from the dead."

"What? Why did he say this?" Henri demanded.

"Oh? He didn't tell you that I was 'kidnapped' by pirates? Oh, and the child he's claiming to be his heir, isn't mine," Charlotte explained nonchalantly.

Henri grabbed Charlotte's arm harshly, "What have you done? Do you realize the Company could fall apart?!"

"Get your hand off me! None of this would have happened if you didn't marry me off like you did for the rest of my sisters. I'm not afraid of you like they are. Now let go of me!" Charlotte shouted as she tried to pull her arm from her father's grasp.

Henri slapped Charlotte across the face, but that did stop her. She finally got out of her father's grasp and grabbed the decorative, but still usable, pistol that sat on her father's desk. Charlotte cocked it and pointed at her father, "Don't think I won't kill you right here."

"You'll never make it out of this house," Henri snorted.

"I'll be out of city by the time anyone finds you, father. If you would have cared at all, you would have noticed all the times that I had escaped this place, only to be returned by that damned Lieutenant Leblanc," Charlotte seethed.

Henri merely rolled his eyes, "Your going back."

"I'm dead to Cutler and all you care is that your deal with him is sealed and final and it is. Please, just let me go and be as blissfully ignorant as you've been for all these years," Charlotte said, almost begged.

"Fine, leave. But if I hear of anything about you, the pirate, or your unholy child you and he created be sure I'll have you all captured, jailed and/or hung," Henri bellowed.

"How do you know I'm with child?" Charlotte asked, her voice low.

"I didn't," replied Henri, "I just assumed since you've spent all that time with the wretch, you'd be with child by now."

Charlotte jaw dropped open, "How dare you accuse me of that! Who do you think you are?!"

"I'm your father and governor of Marseille, and if you do not leave my office now I'll have you and your pirate hung," he threatened.

Charlotte threw the pistol at her father, who caught hastily, "That is the best threat you've ever said to me father."

Charlotte ran out of her father's office and climbed back up the tree. She slid down to the other side of the wall. Running as fast as she could down the hill she soon found Jack hanging around a tavern. Charlotte ran into his arms, "We have nothing to worry about anymore."

"We don't?" Jack asked.

"No!"

"You didn't kill anyone did you? Aye, it's the best way to permanently solve you problems, but still…," Jack half joked.

Charlotte chuckled, "No, but I came close."

* * *

_Yeah that' s the end. Take it or leave it that's it. Sorry! I have a new POTC story in the works; it should come out this month. We'll see though. Well that's for the great support of this story! Until next time, Forever is Never Forever. :3_


End file.
